Señor Perdedor
by Gancanagh
Summary: Traducción MrLoser: Zuko siempre ha sido el chico Nerd con gafas grandes. Ha estado enamorado de Katara desde la primera vez que puso sus ojos en ella Entonces Ty Lee decide hacerle un cambio de Look ¿Katara finalmente lo verá como algo más que un amigo?
1. Señor perdedor

**Señor Perdedor.**

_**Traducción Mr Loser: Zuko siempre ha sido el chico Nerd con gafas grandes. Ha estado enamorado de Katara desde la primera vez que puso sus ojos en ella. Entonces Ty Lee decide hacerle un cambio de Look. ¿Katara finalmente lo verá como algo más que un amigo?**_

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Esta es otra de las historias que escribí, ¡estén seguros de echarle una ojeada a mis otros fanfictions! Espero que les guste el primer capítulo y, por favor, REVIEW!**

_N/T: Bien chicos! Esta es mi primera traducción, antes quiero aclarar que la historia no es originalmente de Avatar, sino de Twilight/Crepúsculo, y la escribió **humiex3**, una chica muy genial que me ha dado permiso de traducir su historia! También quería aclararles que existe otra versión en español de este fic, pero para Twilight, la escribió estrella'black y fue la que me animó a seguir leyendo la historia en inglés. También quería pedir perdón por la relación de los personajes, no estoy siguiendo los "parámetros establecidos" de la serie ya que no encontré las relaciones que necesitaba, pero espero que no les importe y lean la historia, que está muy buena ^^_

_También sé que les será difícil acostumbrarse a un Zuko "poco sexy" XD, pero luego verán q lindo es ;)_

_Asi que… ¡Empecemos!_

_

* * *

_

Admiré a Katara a través de mis gruesos lentes con marco negro, estaba sentada con sus amigas sonriendo de una manera hermosa. Su cabello castaño caía suelto sobre sus hombros, se veía tan brillante… Sentí un fuerte deseo de pasar mis manos a través de él. Mis gruesos lentes ahora estaban en la punta de mi nariz. Los empujé hacia arriba con mi dedo índice como siempre. Ella era tan increíble, tan sorprendente, era muy difícil no mirarla.

Traté de leer mi libro de química, el cual había leído un _millón_ de veces antes. Es sólo que era imposible no mirarla, cualquiera encontraría imposible no mirar sus destellantes ojos azules y sus jugosos labios rosas.

Sokka vino y se sentó en mi mesa, interrumpiéndome.

-Hola Zuko - Saludó con su voz de nerd

-Hola Sokka, ¿terminaste el crédito extra de biología? - Pregunté

-Sí, y lo hice _antes que tú_ - Dijo entusiasmado, su cabello rizado estaba enredado como siempre y sus lentes descansaban en su nariz. Sus ojos azules sonreían siempre que me ganaba en eso de las tareas.

-Estuve ocupado anoche. Estaba viendo _Star Trek_ - Le informé calmadamente, en realidad no me importaba si él terminaba primero una tarea, de todas formas sabía que yo era más inteligente de lo que el podría llegar a ser.

-Seguro, o tal vez estuviste demasiado ocupado ¡soñando con Katara! - Se rió

-¡Cállate! ¡Podría escucharte! - Prácticamente grité mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo, mire a Katara quien estaba sentada con sus amigas en la sala de estudios como siempre. No había escuchado lo que Sokka dijo. Suspiré aliviado

-Todo el mundo sabe que te gusta Katara ¡Desde sexto grado! - Dijo odiosamente

-De acuerdo con mis cálculos, eso no es verdad, de todos los amigos que tengo, sólo te lo he dicho _a ti_ - Le dije honestamente

-Soy tu _único_ amigo - Me contradijo severo

-Es verdad - Respondí con tristeza, así de triste era. Sokka era el único amigo que había tenido en toda mi vida, todos en mi escuela pensaban que yo era el niño súper inteligente con gafas gruesas, en realidad nadie intentaba tomar un tiempo para conocerme.

Pero algo en Katara era diferente, ella no me trataba de la misma forma en que lo hacían las otras personas, ella me hablaba. No podía llamarla mi _amiga_ exactamente, pero ella siempre había sido dulce conmigo. Llegue a pensar que sólo la hacía por compasión.

De todos modos, estoy locamente enamorado de ella.

El timbre sonó abruptamente, haciéndome estremecer, Sokka y yo nos despedimos y salimos de la sala de estudio, mientras caminaba hacia biología, tropecé con algo, haciéndome caer al suelo, todos mis libros se esparcieron a mi alrededor.

Sentí como me golpeaba el frio piso, afortunadamente, mis manos amortiguaron la caída.

Escuché a muchas chicas riendo histéricamente detrás de mí, cuando volteé vi a Mai y todo su circulo de amistades.

-Miren chicas, es Zuko el ñoño - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, ellas empezaron a reír por su rudo comentario. Me di cuenta que lo que me había hecho caer, había sido el pie de Mai. Solté un suspiro de frustración y empecé a recoger mis libros.

-Mai, ¿que se _supone_ que estás _haciendo_? - Escuché una hermosa voz enojada detrás de mí.

Me congelé instantáneamente. Podía reconocer esa voz

-Ummm… Nada Katara, sólo estamos jugando - Tartamudeó Mai llena de pánico, no podía ver la cara de Mai, pero por lo que escuchaba, podía estar seguro de que estaba asustada por la repentina aparición de Katara. **(1*)**

-No se ve como si estuvieran jugando - La contradijo fríamente. Finalmente subí la mirada y pude ver a Katara, miraba hacia abajo, hacia mí. Ella se compadecía de mí.

-Katara, no es la gran cosa….

-¡Discúlpate! - Interrumpió a Mai con severidad

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Dije que te disculpes, Mai - Dijo con un ligero tono de amenaza

Mai suspiró molesta y bajó la mirada para verme "_Losiento_" Dijo fríamente, entonces Mai y sus amigas se fueron del pasillo.

Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente ya que Katara me estaba ayudando a recoger mis libros

-Déjame ayudarte con eso - Dijo tristemente, con su suave y angelical voz.

-G…gracias - Tartamudeé tímidamente

Sonrió calurosamente

-Siento lo de las chicas, pueden ser n completo dolor de cabeza - rió suavemente mientras se paraba y me entregaba mis libros. - Si te vuelven a molestar, sólo dímelo… ¿Ok? - Preguntó

Asentí mientras sonreía tímidamente

-Adiós Zuko - Se despidió con la mano y se fue hacia su clase, mi estómago sintió un extraño revoloteo cuando dijo mi nombre.

Sonreí todo el camino a biología, todos empezaron a mirarme como si estuviera loco, no puse atención durante las clases, en todo lo que podía pensar, era en Katara, ella había sido muy valiente al ayudarme. Mai era la chica más mala de toda la escuela **(2*)**, y Katara tuvo las agallas para enfrentársele… Ella era tan tranquila y segura de sí misma, ¿quién podría no enamorarse?

Era simplemente extraordinaria

* * *

Mientras esperaba frente a la escuela el bus escolar - Nuestro conductor no nos deja subirnos hasta que hubiera sonado el último timbre - un deportista chocó contra mí, haciéndome caer al suelo de cemento.

-¡Auch! - Murmuré cuando sentí el golpe del piso, escuché un "_Lo siento_" y me di cuenta que se me habían caído los lentes. Empecé a buscarlos en el piso, con los ojos un poco bizcos mientras lo hacía, apenas podía ver algo.

-¿Estabas buscando esto? - Me dijo una voz femenina muy aguda, como de una niña, me levanté del piso y volteé, pude distinguir a Ty Lee sosteniendo mis gafas con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara.

-S…Sí… Gracias- Dije nerviosamente mientras estiraba la mano para tomar mis lentes.

Se volteó un poco para que no pudiera tomarlos

-Te llamas Zuko… ¿verdad? - Preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, sosteniendo mis gafas en sus dedos.

-Sí - Repliqué incomodo, ella me estaba mirando escépticamente por alguna extraña razón. Me miró como si intentara armar un rompecabezas, ella simplemente se negaba a darme mis lentes.

-¿Tienes lentes de contacto?- Preguntó de repente. Me sorprendí por su pregunta ¿Por qué alguien como Ty Lee me estaba preguntando si tenía lentes de contacto? Lo que más nervioso me ponía, era que Ty Lee era la _mejor amiga_ de Katara. **(3*)**

-Umm… sí, pero no los uso - Respondí extrañado

-Hummm… Pues deberías, te ves bien sin las gafas.- Dijo y _finalmente_ me las devolvió. De repente dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la multitud que estaba frente a la escuela.

Puse mis gruesos lentes de vuelta en su sitio, pensndo en lo que había dicho Ty Lee, tal vez si utilizaba lentes de contacto, me vería mejor y Katara me vería como alguien buena onda.

Sólo tal vez.

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa, caminé directamente a la cocina para encontrar a Ursa cocinando, como siempre.

-Hola mami - Dije mientras la besaba en a mejilla

-Hola amorcito. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

-Bien - Respondí

-Estoy haciendo carne asada esta noche, tu favorita - Dijo alegremente

-Oh ¡Wow! Gracias mami, subiré a hacer mi tarea. - Mi mami siempre podía hacerme feliz, lo que me hacía amarla aún más

Asintió y subí las escaleras con mi mochila en la espalda

Mi cuarto estaba lleno de afiches de "La guerra de las galaxias" y tenía una colcha con el sistema solar sobre la cama gigante, regalo de Ursa por mi cumpleaños número 17, dejé mi mochila en la cama y mire mi reflejo en el espejo.

Mi cabello negro estaba peinado de lado con gel y tenía mis enormes lentes doblados, pensé de nuevo en lo que había dicho Ty Lee. Me quité los lentes y estudié mi reflejo, mis ojos ámbar eran más notables sin los anteojos puestos, mis pantalones caqui estaban arrugados y mis suspensores azul marino se veían extraños **(4*),** me veía como un ñoño y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

* * *

**N/A: Este es el primer capítulo, en el siguiente veremos lo que está haciendo Ty Lee (Alice) y el cambio de Look de Zuko (Edward). Si tienen preguntas sólo háganlas. Y dejen Reviews**

_N/T: Y? qué tal eh? Les gustó? Sé que es algo incomodo ver el drástico cambio de la personalidad de los chicos (sobretodo Sokka, Zuko y Mai), pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer al cambiar los personajes, les repito, la historia no era originalmente de Avatar… Aunque bueno, en la versión en ingles con los personajes de Crepúsculo, tampoco coinciden mucho las personalidades._

_Por si acaso, les dejo la lista de personajes originales (sólo los que aparecieron en este cap)_

_Bella = Katara__  
__Edward = Zuko__  
__Alice = Ty Lee__  
__Emmett = Sokka__  
__Lauren = Mai__  
__Esme = Ursa_

_Y las notitas numeradas:_

_**(1*):**__En ese momento, Katara hace una mirada Psicópata a Mai XD__  
__**(2*):**__La versión original decía "la más perra", pero no me pareció que sonara muy lindo X3__  
__**(3*):**__Hubiese puesto a Toph, pero la personalidad de Ty Lee se ajustaba más al personaje__  
__**(4*):**__Se refiere a esas tiritas de los pantalones de los nerds :P_

_Si me dejan Reviews, seguiré traduciendo ^^_


	2. Cambio de Look al estilo Ty Lee

**N/A: Gracias por los maravillosos reviews que me dieron por el capitulo anterior. Oh! y AMANECER viene el 2 de agosto!!!!!! Estoy muy emocionada**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no es mío, es de Stephenie Meyer**

_N/T: ^^….. La historia no es mía, es de __**humiex3**__, una chica muy genial. Avatar tampoco es mío, es de Mike y Bryan, dos locos q alegran mi vida XD_

-La respuesta es x al cuadrado – Me contradijo Sokka

-No, es x al cubo – Le dije, Sokka y yo estábamos nuevamente en la sala de estudio discutiendo por una simple ecuación matemática

-Yo creo que es al cuadrado – Dijo otra vez

-Bien, ¡pues yo pienso que es al cubo!

-Bien… pues sabremos la respuesta en clase de cálculo – Sonrió abiertamente

-Perfecto – Le dije, volvimos a nuestros libros, Sokka y yo siempre discutíamos sobre diferentes temas distintos. Podía ser matemáticas, Star Trek, el canal de ciencia ficción o Star Wars.

Sokka miro detrás de mis hombros

-Ty Lee te sigue mirando – Dijo atónito

Me congelé

-¿En serio? ¿Me está… fulminando con la mirada o sólo mirándome? – Le pregunté

-Ella se ve… confundida, por alguna razón – Dijo mientras fruncía el cejo

-Me pregunto porqué… - Pensé en voz alta e inmediatamente recordé cuan extraña se había portado ella conmigo el día anterior. Ella nunca me había hablado, sin embargo me había dicho que lucía mejor sin gafas, las chicas como ella no me hablaban… Bueno, sólo Katara

Miré a donde estaban sentadas Ty Lee y Katara, en cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, Ty Lee volvió a mirar fijamente su libro

-Tal vez está confundida por que soy el mayor nerd en esta escuela, y sin embargo tengo más músculos que el mismo Jet – Dijo mientras flexionaba sus brazos

Simplemente Reí en silencio… Sokka siempre alardeaba de sus músculos.

Sus ojos se estremecieron de repente detrás de sus gruesas gafas

-Oh mi _pan tostado_, **(1*)** ¡Ty Lee viene para acá! – Informó entusiasmado

-¿Q…que? – Pregunté en shock, estaba demasiado asustado como para mirar detrás de mí

-Hola Zuko -Escuché la voz de Ty Lee atrás, salté de mi asiento nerviosamente.

-Ho…hola Ty Lee - Respondí obviamente nervioso

-¿Te importa si vamos al pasillo, a hablar en privado? - Preguntó sonriendo

La mandibula de Sokka cayó

-Seguro, vamos - Dije intentando permanecer calmado. Me fui de la mesa dándole a Sokka una nerviosa mirada antes de salir de la sala con Ty Lee.

Mientras íbamos para el pasillo, Ty Lee se giró abruptamente y empezó a rodearme, examinándome de la cabeza a los pies. Me congele de los nervios ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso?

-¿Por qué no estás utilizando tus lentes de contacto? - Preguntó mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

-Yo… uh… - Tartamudeé nervioso, en realidad no había creído que fuera cierto eso de que ella quería que yo no utilizara las gafas, además yo no sabía como ponerlos en mis ojos - Yo no sabía q…que tú de ver…verdad querías que yo los usara - Dije mientras ahogaba una risita.

-Te dije que te veías bien sin tus…

-Si, pero…

-Sólo imagina.... Zuko, ¿puedo ser honesta contigo?

-Cl…claro - Tartamudeé, aunque en realidad no estaba preparado para saber qué era lo que quería decirme

-Zuko… - Caminó un par de pasos hacia mi - te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, desde sexto grado, y tu siempre has sido el ñoño, el inteligente, _el niño nerd_ - Dijo honestamente. Yo no estaba ofendido porque me llamara así, yo mismo lo hacía.

-¿Entonces? - La apuré

-Y ayer cuando te vi _sin los anteojos_… bueno… ¿Cómo debo decirlo?... te veías como un _modelo_ - Dijo, y la forma en que lo hizo, me aseguraba que no estaba mintiendo, me miró a los ojos y en su mirada no había ni pisca de burla.

-¿En serio? - Le pregunté paralizado por lo que acababa de decir.

Asintió rápidamente

-No sé si alguna vez te lo hayan dicho, Zuko, pero tienes unos rasgos verdaderamente lindos.

Sacudí mi cabeza, me había quedado sin habla por su comentario.

-Y… bien… me preguntaba si podría hacer un proyecto de ti. - Preguntó incomoda

Reprimí una risita.

-Claro, puedo hacer un proyecto contigo - Sonreí

Frunció el seño

-No quiero hacer un proyecto _contigo_, ¡quiero hacer un proyecto _de ti!_ - Dijo lentamente

Hice una mueca

-¿Cómo puedes hacer un proyecto _de_ mí? - Pregunté confundido

Se paró recta, orgullosa

-Quiero darte un _Cambio de Look al estilo Ty Lee_ - Dijo con voz triunfante.

Yo simplemente me quedé ahí parado, pensando que ella podría ser una de esas enfermas mentales.

-¿_Qué_? - Pregunté haciendo un extraño gesto.

Se rió bruscamente

-Zuko, ¿te has preguntado cómo te ves detrás de tus anteojos? Eres un _chico_ totalmente diferente, bueno, en realidad luces como un _hombre_ - Sonrió ampliamente

Enarqué mis cejas en estado de shock

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! Y sólo imagina cómo te verías si yo te diera un _total_ cambio de look, y un nuevo ropero - Dijo muy entusiasmada

Pensé en eso durante un minuto, si Katara me viera como un macho, un tipo genial, tal vez en realidad llegara a verme como alguien con quien estar.

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho

-¿Y tú que ganas? - Pregunté sospechado, estaba seguro que las chicas como Ty Lee, no ayudaban a los _nerds_ como yo haciéndoles _Cambios de Look_.

-Sólo quiero ayudar a un amigo - Dijo mientras pasaba su brazo derecho alrededor de mis hombros tranquilizándome. - Además, me haría sentir mejor ayudar a los que no son tan afortunados como yo - Sonrió sinceramente mientras colocaba la mano en su corazón, tal vez debí pensar que ella estaba _ofendiéndome_.

-Ehh… gracias - Dije sarcásticamente

Sus ojos se alegraron aun más

-Bien… ¿cuando podemos empezar? - Preguntó entusiasmada

Yo sólo gemí.

Decidió darme el _Cambio de Look al estilo Ty Lee_ después de clases ese día. Nos fuimos en su lujoso MercedesM3 **(2*),** que hizo que todos se quedaran viéndonos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me vas a hacer? - Le pregunté cautelosamente mientras abría la puerta de mi casa

-No te lo puedo decir, será una sorpresa - Me dijo con risitas

-Perfecto - Murmuré, cuando entramos, vimos a Ursa limpiando la cocina

-Hola mami, ella es Ty Lee - Dije mientras señalaba a mi _amiga_, Ursa le sonrió sinceramente, por alguna razón, Ty Lee parecía congelada.

-Oh… Hola Ty Lee, ¿no ibas a la secundaria con Zuko? - Preguntó

Ty Lee sólo asintió, estaba consternada por alguna razón.

-Vino a ayudarme con la tarea y otras cosas - Mentí, habíamos pensado que si le contábamos todo a mi mami, ella podría arruinar nuestros planes. Así que decidí cambiar la verdad un poquito.

Ursa asintió y nos dirigimos a trabajar, instantáneamente me sentí culpable, no me gustaba mentirle a mi mami, ella se había creído la mentira rápidamente.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ty Lee agarró mi brazo y me empujó hacia la parte superior de las escaleras, casi arrastrándome.

-¿Estás bien? - Pregunté, genuinamente consternado

Sus ojos estaban más abiertos que normalmente.

-¿Zuko… en serio tú… llamas a tu madre… _mami_? - Preguntó boquiabierta

Yo estaba realmente confundido, no entendía cual era el problema

-¿Y?

Ty Lee hizo una pequeña cara de burla

-Zuko, tienes como 18 años - Dijo lentamente

-¿Y cual es el punto? - Pregunté, en realidad no entendía nada de nada

-Los adultos no llaman a su madre… _mami_ - Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Por qué no?

Gimió

-Sólo deja de llamarla así… ¿dónde está tu habitación?

-Allá - Señalé la puerta continua al baño, en el pasillo.

Asintió y caminó hacia allá, cuando estuvo dentro, se detuvo bruscamente, sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos, como en shock, se puso tan rígida como el metal. Yo estaba muy sorprendido.

-Ty Lee… ¿pasa algo malo? - pregunté desconcertado

-¿_Esto_… es tu… _habitación_? - Me preguntó traumatizada. Asentí, su mandíbula estaba demasiado abierta, caminó al centro de la habitación, fijándose en los pósters de _Star Wars_, la colcha del sistema solar y las calcomanías con forma de planetas que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Ty Lee finalmente me miró a los ojos, con su mirada penetrante

-pensé que sólo debería hacerte un cambio de look a ti, pero ahora veo tu habitación y… - Me dijo con el tono de voz muy chillón

-¿Que? - Le pregunté estupefacto.

-Zuko, una vez que te haga… te haga _Señor Popularidad_, ¡¡¡no puedes tener una habitación así!!! - Explicó con pronunciadas gesticulaciones mientras caminaba en la habitación.

-¿Por qué no? - Pregunté realmente confundido - No habrá gente en mi habitación - Honestamente, no pensaba que alguien quisiera entrar a mi casa. Un simple cambio de Look no puede hacer al Señor perdedor, un señor popularidad… ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si… habrá mucha gente en esta habitación una vez que seas popular… habrá un montón de chicas que entrarán aquí buscando un… _tutor_ - Dijo entre risitas

Rápidamente me puse colorado de la vergüenza por su comentario. Yo de verdad no quería saber a que se refería.

-Okay… empezaremos por… - Dijo mientras ponía el dedo índice sobre sus labios, tapando el brillo labial. Me examinó lentamente desde la cabeza hasta los pies. - Creo que empezaremos por tu habitación.-Dijo mientras tiraba de mi colcha.

-¡Hey! - Grité como un niño de cinco años - Mi mami… quiero decir, ¡¡¡mi mamá me regaló eso cuando cumplí 17!!!

Bufó

-Ese es exactamente el motivo por el que la estoy quitando, necesitas una colcha de un color sólido, sin dibujitos, no una ñoña colcha - Dijo con severidad, gemí, iba a extrañar ese maravilloso tendido que me hacía dormir como un bebé. Cuando terminó de desvestir mi cama, empezó a bajar todos mis posters de Star Wars de mis paredes blancas.

-Hey - Gimoteé - ¿Por qué los bajas?

Ty Lee me miró como si fuera un alien

-Sólo estás tratando de molestarme… ¿verdad?

Fruncí el ceño para contradecirla, pero ella lo haría sin importar qué tanto intentara detenerla. Siguió bajando mis amados posters, yo los consideraba mis propios _hijos_.

Después de 10 largos minutos de tortura visual, miró a su alrededor con orgullo.

-¿Terminaste? - Pregunté con tono aburrido

-Creo que… - Sus ojos recorrieron mi habitación y de repente me miró emocionada - Terminé con tu habitación, ahora empezaré contigo… - Dijo entusiasta mientras aplaudía. Gemí

-En realidad no estoy seguro de querer hacer esto.

-Oh Cállate tonto amargado. - Dijo mientras me peinaba con los dedos - Woah… tu cabello es muy… rígido. ¿Por qué utilizas tanto gel? - Preguntó

-En realidad no sé qué hacer con él - Dije honestamente

-Puedo ayudarte con eso - Dijo contenta, y empezó a arrastrarme hacia el baño, caminó hacia la ducha y abrió el agua fría

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - Grité mientras caía el agua

-Ya verás - dijo mientras me agarraba la cabeza y la empujaba debajo del chorro. Casi no protesté, el agua ya estaba tibia y no me molestaba.

Después de que lavó mi cabello con Shampoo y Acondicionador - Que encontró en el baño de Ursa - Tomó el secador de cabello de mamá y empezó a soplar mi cabeza con ese aparato.

-¿Alguna vez has usado uno de estos? - Preguntó fuerte para que la pudiera escuchar bajo el sonido del secador

-No - Respondí, luego de cinco minutos, apagó la máquina y me examinó con la mirada.

-Wow, de verdad que tu cabello es lindo - Dijo atónita

-¿En serio? - Pregunté con los ojos como platos.

-Mírate - Dijo mientras me ubicaba frente al espejo, ansioso quise ver mi nuevo cabello, mis ojos inmediatamente se abrieron cuando me vi. Wow, sí que tenía un lindo cabello. Ya no era rígido como siempre lo había sido, ¡ahora era suave! Era liso y perfecto para mí, debía admitir que jamás hubiese pensado que _ese_ era mi cabello, se veía demasiado bien.

-Wow, gracias Ty - Dije mientras pasaba mi mano a través de mi suave y manejable cabello.

-Soy una genio… ¿verdad?, pero bueno, aun no hemos terminado con esto - Dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación - Digo… ya arreglé tu habitación, sólo falta comprar un nuevo tendido para la cama, tu cabello luce precioso… mmm… Creo que lo único que falta es la ropa. - Me explicó mientras dirigía la marida hacia mis suspensores y mis elegantes zapatos.

-En realidad no tengo ropa que no sea… esta clase de ropa - Le dije honestamente mientras movía mis suspensores.

-Eso está perfectamente bien… ¡¡¡por que vamos a ir de compras!!! - Prácticamente gritó de la felicidad mientras aplaudía.

Fruncí el ceño. Conociendo a Ty Lee, ir de compras con ella sería El Infierno

-Vaya… hicimos compras hasta casi caer muertos… ¿eh? - Dijo exhausta mientras caminaba hacia mi casa

-Sí, y yo era el _único_ que llevaba las bolsas - Complementé mientras las tiraba todas al sofá.

-Bueno, es _tu_ ropa - Dijo mientras examinaba sus uñas.

Ir de compras con Ty Lee no fue tan malo como creí que sería, fuimos a muchas tiendas que ni siquiera conocía, tiendas como Gap, French Connection, Armani Exchange, Banana Republic, H & M y muchas otras a las que yo jamás había entrado.

-¿Ya terminamos? - Me quejé

-Aún no, nos quedan un montón de cosas por hacer - Dijo mientras examinaba las bolsas, sacó un pantalón de jean y una camias blanca con botones al frente -Ten, pruébate eso - Ordenó

Lentamente tomé lo que me había ordenado y fui hasta mi habitación, cuando me lo puse, ni siquiera quise mirarme al espejo, asustado por lo que podía ver. Arrastré mis pies hasta la sala, donde encontré a Ty Lee sentada impaciente.

Cuando me vio, no despego los ojos en mucho tiempo

-Wow… soy _demasiado_ buena. - Dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

Gemí. Sí, ella era un pequeño genio demoniaco.

-Gracias Ty, en serio aprecio lo que hiciste por mi - Dije mientras rezaba que se fuera pronto

-¿No te has mirado en el espejo? - Preguntó

Me encogí de hombros, demasiado asustado por lo que vería en el espejo "Supongo" susurré aburrido.

Ty Lee me miró con curiosidad.

-Bien, después de tu grandioso peinado y ropa _cool_, sólo hay una cosa que necesitas - Caminó hacia mí y lentamente me quitó los anteojos con las manos temblorosas - Exacto- Me estaba evaluando con los ojos - _Terminamos_. - Dijo con tono triunfal.

Me sacudí suavemente. Empecé a caminar muy despacio hacia mi habitación con Ty Lee detrás de mí cerrándome el paso. Cando entré a mi habitación, noté que era completamente diferente a lo que había sido esta mañana, mis pósters no estaban, la ropa de la cama era completamente negra y las paredes estaban desnudas. Las calcomanías fluorescentes ya no estaban. Todo era tan… _anti-yo_.

Cuando miré hacia el espejo, tome aire profundamente antes de ver mi reflejo.

Y ahí estaba. Un joven que no lucía como yo, mi cabello estaba desordenado y daba la apariencia de chico malo, mis ojos dorados se veían brillantes ya que no estaban los anteojos cubriéndolos, lo que también hacía que mi rostro se viera más angular, Ty lee tenía razón, _me veía como un modelo_. La camisa blanca me había ver más musculoso y mis brazos se veían muy tonificados, me miré atónito, no podía creer que ese hombre _era yo_.

-Sencillamente espectacular, ¿Eh? - Preguntó muy feliz

Sólo asentí, no seria capaz de decir algo coherente.

-Ty Lee, eres una _genio_ - Dije lentamente, y esta vez sí que estaba seguro.

-Lo sé - Dijo mientras saltaba de la felicidad. - Bien… tengo que irme. Recuerda ponerte los lentes de contacto mañana, no te peines y utiliza la ropa que compramos. ¿Ok? - Preguntó

-Ok

-Mañana veras a todas las chicas de la escuela detrás de ti. - Dijo incontrolable de la felicidad

Bufé enojado

-No creerás que eso va a pasar…

Asintió conteniendo risitas. Yo estaba algo estresado por lo que iba a pasar mañana.

-No te preocupes Zuko. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?... ¿Un montón de chicas… _Atacándote_? - Bromeó

Intercambiaos nerviosas despedidas, yo estaba muy asustado por lo que podría pasar.

-No pasará. - Dijo desde la puerta

Asentí. En realidad la única chica por la que quería ser _atacado_, era Katara.

-Bien, me debo ir, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado - Me dijo despidiéndose Otra vez.

-Muchas gracias Ty Lee… - Le dije sinceramente mientras le daba un amistoso abrazo.

Gimió

-Espero que mañana pueda ver los resultados de mi proyecto.

Dijo eso y se fue por fin. Feliz por su trabajo.

Sentí mariposas en el estómago, me preguntaba como reaccionaría Katara al verme así. ¿Le gustaría más? ¿Se sentiría celosa si pasara lo que Ty Lee predijo?

Espero averiguarlo mañana…

* * *

**N/A: El siguiente capítulo será el primer día de Zuko SEXY en la escuela!!!!!**

_N/T: Waaayyyyy!!!!!!! Les gustó?? A mi me encantó el trabajo de Ty Lee… ojalá se le apareciera a los nerds del salón… yo lo haría pero no soy nada buena en eso de la ropa XD…_

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy muy feliz ^^… en serio, es la primera vez q siento q alguien valora mi trabajo :P. **Rashel **(Si q es dulce XD), **Ossalia, BleEyesPrincess, Rogescarlet, Selina** (muchísimas gracias, fue uno de mis reviews favoritos ^^), **LadyCool** (te gusta Twilight? O_O), **Marcelita **(muchísimas gracias por comentar!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y por llamarme "extraña criatura", ojala siga leyendo esta historia q es muy linda :P) y **Nadiakiara**. Y también a los que nodejaron Reiew pero me agregaron a favoritos, como Zutara4Life ^^_

_Sus reviewa me hacen feliz ^^… cuéntenme como les pareció este segundo cap ^^_

_Matta nee!_

_**(****1*): Oh mi pan tostado! es una frase típica de Sokka este fic XD**_

_**(2*): En la versión original, era el porsche amarillo de Alice Cullen, pero se me hace más lindo el MercedesM3 así que lo elegí :P**_


	3. Autoconfianza

**N/A: Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews en el capitulo anterior, perdonen que no pude actualizar en tanto tiempo, pero tenía un grandisimo proyecto escolar que necesitaba terminar**

**Disclaimer: Avatar no me pertenee a mi, sino a Mike y Bryan**

_N/T: Muchisisisimas gracias a todos por los Reviews!!! Awww! nunca había tenido tantos XD... la verdad siempre terminaba eliminando las historias por falta de reviews XD... Este cap nos muestra el primer día de Zuko como alguien "baboseable" (segun una de mis reviewadoras)... asi q... Disfrutenlo!_

_Disclaimer 2: La historia no me pertenece, es de _**Humiex3**_, una chica genial que me dejo pasarla a español. Sólo me adjudico la traducción y el cambio de personajes de Twlight a Avatar._

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien caminando hacia el salón tu mismo? Preguntó Ty Lee desconcertada

Suspiré

-Sí, estaré _perfectamente BIEN_ - Era casi la millonésima vez que me lo preguntaba en toda la mañana, tenía el presentimiento de que cuando llegara a la escuela, sería _atacado_ por un montón de chicas _deslumbradas_. Yo, obviamente, sabía que no iba a pasar.

-Sólo hazlo con seguridad - Murmuró mientras intentaba encontrar a alguien en e parqueadero, cerca a nosotros. Se acomodó dos pasos detrás de mí y continuó - Recuerda tener cuidado. Apuesto a que habrá un montón de personas que te preguntarán si eres un nuevo estudiante - Dijo con una silenciosa voz que nadie más escuchó. La tiré para que caminara más rápido.

-Lo dudo. - Murmuré, pensando en lo ridículo que sonaba.

-Yo no - Gruñó intentando sonar seria, pero en sus ojos veía chispas de humor.

La miré a los ojos.

-Ty lee, soy un chico grande, debes dejar de preocuparte. Estaré bien - Le aseguré calmadamente. Sonrió

-Muy bien. Buena suerte - Soltó mi brazo y me dejó sólo en el parqueadero. Respiré profundamente y me preparé para tomar mis clases.

Cuando entré a la escuela, muchas personas clavaron su mirada en mí. De repente, fui consiente de lo que pasaba. Un par de chicas hablaban tras sus casilleros mientras me miraban con pequeñas risitas. Todos susurraban cosas entre sí. Me preguntaba sobre qué estarían hablando.

Muchos tipos dejaron de reír con sus amigos para mostrarme desagradables miradas. ¿Pero yo qué había hecho? Tal vez Ty Lee tenía razón. Tal vez…

De repente, noté algo que hizo que apretara muy fuertemente mi mochila, Justo detrás de mí estaba Katara hablando con Toph, pero aún no me había visto. Gracias a Dios. Olvidé completamente a todos los que me miraban y empecé a correr, hacía el pasillo de abajo, huyendo de Katara. Me veía como un completo idiota.

En cuanto llegué al final de la escuela, estaba agotado y jadeando. Me apoyé en un casillero y cerré los ojos, no tenía idea de qué debía hacer, Katara no me había visto y aún no estaba lo suficientemente seguro como para que Katara me viera. No aún. Estudiábamos en el mismo salón, así que era _obvio_ que me iba a ver hoy, ¿Qué pensaría cuando me viera? ¿Creería que me veo bien? ¿Se disgustaría? Un millón de preguntas explotaban en mi cabeza en ese momento.

-Oh… ¡_por mi pan tostado_! ¿Zuko? - Dijo una muy atónita voz. Mis ojos la buscaron y vi a Sokka parado frente a mí. Sus incrédulos ojos anchos se veían muy sorprendidos. Su mirada me paralizó, él parecía en shock.

-¿_Esto_ es tú? - Asentí sorprendido de que él preguntara algo como eso, metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi nuevo jean a la moda, nervioso.

-Sí, Ty Lee me hizo un _pequeño_ cambio de look, pensaba que me vería bien si lo hacía, y pues… la dejé - Balbuceé nervioso.

Aún se veía shockeado

-Te ves… - Intentaba encontrar la palabra correcta para describirlo - _Diferente_.

-Lo sé - Acepté.

Sokka recuperó su postura y me preguntó

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunté confundido.

-¿No sabes lo que está pasando? Te estás convirtiendo en uno de ellos… con sus… ropas, t-tú te est-tás volviendo una nueva persona ahora - De repente dijo indeciso. Parecía dolido por mi nueva imagen.

-Sokka, no te preocupes, soy el mismo chico que era ayer en la mañana - Le aseguré

No respondió en ese momento, sólo me miró fijamente durante un minuto.

-Claro… lo que digas - Susurró dudoso. Me paré detrás de él nervioso e incomodo. Entonces se fue hacia su clase, dejándome completamente sólo en el pasillo. Defendiéndome por mi mismo.

¿Por qué dijo que me iba a convertir en alguien diferente? Alguien que no era yo… Eso nunca pasaría. Seguiría siendo el mismo chico de siempre, un cambio de look no lograría cambiar mi personalidad.

Seguiría siendo siempre Zuko el ñoño… ¿verdad?

* * *

Me senté sólo durante la primera clase, todos mis compañeros permanecieron en silencio lanzándome miradas que intentaban disimular, pero los podía ver de reojo mientras susurraban cosas sobre mi nueva imagen.

La mayoría de las chicas me miraban de la cabeza a los pies, ellas se veían… _deslumbradas_ por mi apariencia, tal y como Ty Lee lo predijo. Estaba boquiabierto.

-Señor Zuko… ¿es usted? - El señor Iroh, mi maestro de inglés, preguntó escéptico

-Sí - Replique cautelosamente. Él asintió

-Se ve bien - Dijo y después volvió a escribir en el tablero. Incluso mi profesor de inglés creía que me veía mejor. Escuché las risitas de un par de chicas en la parte trasera de la clase, giré para saber quienes eran, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me saludaron ansiosamente.

Volví a mirar hacia adelante mientras me sonrojaba. _¿Estaban flirteando conmigo? _Las chicas _nunca_ flirtean conmigo. Bien… eso se sintió extraño.

* * *

El resto del día fue como en el salón: las chicas flirteaban conmigo, luego yo me sonrojaba y los chicos me miraban mal, asustándome. Vería a Katara en la sala de estudios, y pensar en eso hacía que mi estómago diera un vuelco.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi siguiente clase, vi a Mai y a su grupo de seguidoras. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para esquivarlas, pero no fue suficiente.

-Entonces… _Zuko el ñoño_ se hizo un cambio de look ¿eh?... que sorpresa. - Dijo totalmente despreocupada. Dejé de caminar, pero no quise mirarla a la cara, sólo me quedé ahí parado.

-Parece que tu hada madrina _por fin_ apareció - Hablo otra vez, pero esta vez entre risitas. Me encogí por su comentario. Todas las amigas de Mai rieron suavemente.

Lentamente dirigí la mirada hacia ella, si corría ahora, me vería como un total cobarde. Mai caminó lentamente hacia mí, pero lo que me sorprendió, fue que ella estaba tan cerca de mí que incluso nos estábamos _tocando_.

Eso fue extraño.

Me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces Zuzu, hay una fiesta en mi casa después del partido de futbol del viernes, estás invitado - Susurró, intentando sonar sensual. Wow, ¿de dónde vino eso?, un minuto y ella me estaba insultando, y al siguiente segundo ella me está invitando a ir a una de sus fiestas. Un cambio de Look sí que hizo todo diferente.

-¿Discúlpame? ¿Por qué iría yo a tu fiesta? - Pregunté amargamente.

-Hace veinticuatro horas no hubieses sido invitado, pero las cosas cambian - Dijo muy segura de sí misma

Arqueé las cejas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso?

-Y… ¿Qué si no quiero ir a una de tus asquerosas fiestas? - Pregunté muy calmado. - Preferiría quedarme en casa jugando _Final Fantasy_ antes de ir a una de tus estúpidas fiestas.

-Tú te lo pierdes. Todos aman mis fiestas - Bufó

-No iré. No me da la gana y punto. - Dije muy serio, viendo inseguridad en sus ojos. Wow, **¿de dónde salió tanta autoconfianza?**

Frunció el ceño, pero pude ver que estaba herida. Entonces dio la vuelta y se marchó, con sus súbditas detrás de ella, como coordinadas. Era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra a Mai realmente… Pude sentir una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, y que las mariposas en mi estómago estaban a punto de desaparecer.

Podría hacer eso más seguido.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿Katara te ha visto? - Me preguntó Sokka incomodo cuando estábamos en la sala de estudios. Sokka actuaba extraño, pero por lo menos me hablaba.

-No - Dije suavemente mientras garabateaba mi cuaderno. Katara siempre llegaba un par de minutos tarde a la sala de estudios, así que no estaba preocupado.

-No se si te has dado cuenta pero… eh… hay _un montón_ de chicas mirándote - Me dijo nervioso

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa

-Lo noté - Ninguna de las chicas que me miraban, me impactaba. La única chica que me importaba era Katara, y en un minuto, ella estaría atravesando la puerta.

-Oh, Jin viene, genial - Dijo con tono sarcástico. Me reí por lo bajo.

-Hola Zuko - Me saludó Jin mientras tomaba la silla que estaba junto a mí. Jin nunca había se había comportado como Mai, pero tampoco me había hablado, Me ignoraba completamente, como si no existiera. Y la verdad no me sorprendía que me estuviera hablando, muchas chicas me habían hablado hoy.

-Hola Jin - Respondí educadamente.

-Adoro tu nuevo look - Me dijo mientras movía su cabello de un lado a otro.

-Gracias - Me volteé y seguí escribiendo.

Pareció ofenderse cuando esto pasó, tal vez quería que le dijera algo más. Tal vez quería que me uniera a su club de fans, algo a lo que Jin sí estaba acostumbrada. Todos los chicos de la escuela la _deseaban_, parecía ser incluso más popular que Mai, La mandíbula de Sokka cayó de la sorpresa por mi reacción, estaba tan paralizado como ella.

Jin sonrió débilmente y se fue rápidamente a sentarse con sus amigas, Los ojos de Sokka no podían estar más abiertos.

-Zuko, ahí estaba _Jin_ coqueteándote, y tú estabas muy calmado - Dijo atónito

Me encogí de hombros, no me parecía la gran cosa.

Entonces, de repente, Katara apareció como por arte de magia atravesando las puertas del salón junto a Toph y Ty Lee, cuando la vi, quedé completamente rígido de los nervios. Ella no me vio, estaba demasiado ocupada hablando con sus amigas, Ty Lee hizo un guiño cuando me vio, lo que me recordó que debía agradecerle nuevamente por el grandísimo favor que me hizo al cambiar mi look.

Cuando hablara con Katara, sería muy diferente a cuando hablé con las otras chicas, quería dar una buena impresión y que ella pensara que yo era un tipo buena onda, y no el niño ñoño que había visto 24 horas atrás.

Durante el resto de la clase, Katara no me notó, lo cual no era malo, podría hablarle en las otras clases. Le dije a Sokka que nos encontraríamos después, y en cuanto sonó la campana, fui rápidamente al pasillo, dónde Katara se encontraba.

-Katara - Le dije.

Miró a su alrededor para saber quién le hablaba, su rostro se llenó de emoción cuando me vio, primero se vio shockeada, luego escéptica y por último, tranquila.

-Wow… te ves… diferente, Zuko - Me dijo su hermosa voz, y sus bellos y brillantes ojos azules estaban muy abiertos

Me encogí de hombros

-Un cambio no mata a nadie - Dije - Oh, hablando de cambios, ¿Recueras cuando me dijiste que te contara si Mai me volvía a molestar? - Pregunté con una gran sonrisa.

Asintió, sus ojos intentaban no mirarme de frente.

-S… Sí - Dijo tímida.

-Bien… pues no debes preocuparte por eso nuevamente - Sonreí aun más.

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué? - Preguntó escéptica.

Avancé un par de pasos hacia ella. Estábamos a unos pocos centímetros de tocarnos. La miré a los ojos.

-Sólo digamos que ya me encargué de eso - Susurré.

Parpadeó, tal vez deslumbrada por mí. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando y tomó un profundo trago de aire. Dio unos pasos atrás para tener más espacio, era más que obvio que estaba nerviosa y asombrada.

-Oh, genial - Balbuceó. Sí, la tenía exactamente donde la quería, tenía a Katara prácticamente a mis pies, eso se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor. Primero enfrenté a Mai, y chicas como Jin me hablaban, ahora, Katara, la chica de mis sueños, piensa que soy cool.

-Hablamos después - Dije. Era una afirmación, pero sonó como una pregunta.

-Cl…Claro… - tartamudeó. Di la vuelta y fui a mi clase, aunque no ayudara, sonreí todo el recorrido, Muy pronto ella estaría comiendo de la palma de mi mano…

**¿De dónde salió ****tanta autoconfianza?**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Zuko se está pasando de arrogante no?... Si ustedes chicos no dejan Review, yo no actualizaré, ok?**

_N/T: A quién más le molestó la actitud de Zuko eh?... Un "Buuuuu" para su arrogancia... Espero que les haya gustado el cap, les cuento q lo terminé desde el jueves pasado, pero por cuestiones de tiempo, lo subo hasta hoy domingo... Ya saben, **los reviews son la paga q obtengo, asi que entre más me dejen, más rapidamente actualizaré**, y uds quieren eso... no? (Nótese que ya me obsecioné con los reviews XD)_

_AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Marcelita **(el mejor de todos, otra vez ;D), Nachi, Paolyta (pues la velocidad depende a la cantidad de reviews XD), Rashel shiru (Espero q las reacciones hayan sido de tu agrado :D), **LadyDown** (Tu fuiste quien dijo "Baboseable"), Rogescarlet (No, ni Katara es hermana de Sokka, ni Azula de Zuko... aunque bueno, aun no tengo papel para Azula XD), Youweon (No es la peli, esa casi no me gusto, yo soy fan del libro), **Selina**, BlueEyesPrincess, Keitzio (Gracias, ya edité) y **Lolipop 91** (Yo tambien digo "mami", pero a Zuko se le veia reeemal!!)._

_Les adelanto que el siguiente capi se llama "**Encrucijada**" en mi versión, pero en la versión original, el nombre es "**Batalla Galáctica**"... _

_Matta Nee!!_


	4. Encrucijada

**N/A: Wow! La peli de Avatar en realidad viene! ya fueron escogidos los personajes... esto es muy emocionante!.... Bien... Muchisimas gracias por los reviews del capi pasado... Ustedes chicos son lo máximo!!**

**Sí, ya se que no les gusta Zuko siendo un engreido, pero yo _siempre _tengo motivos para hacer las cosas... Sé lo que estoy haciendo, y no se preocupen, _habrá _un final feliz... Zuko engreido apesta. Y al igual que ustedes, yo tambien amo al Zuko nerd.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Avatar, Mike y Bryan reciben ese titulo.**

_N/T: Muchas gracias por los reviews del capi pasado! y la autora y yo estamos de acuerdo, lo que Zuko dijo el capi pasado apestaba... Este cap es algo corto, lo traduje en unos pocos minutos, pero espero que les guste ^^..... lo subí rapido pq creo q tardaré con el siguiente..._

_**Disclaimer 2**: No soy dueña de la historia, sino que le pertenece **humiex3**, yo sólo me encargué de la traducción y el cambio de personajes de la versión Twilight a la versión Avatar._

* * *

-¡No puedo _creer_ que estés ganando! - Le dije odiosamente a Sokka, Me estaba dando una paliza en Batalla Galáctica, Yo siempre le ganaba en los videojuegos, pero ese día, por alguna extraña razón, me estaba pateando el trasero.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Es horrible!, ¿olvidaste como jugar o qué? - Preguntó receloso. Frunció el ceño pero sus ojos jamás dejaron de ver su jugador en la pantalla del televisor.

-No, es sólo que… No sé - Dije mirando a la pantalla del televisor, había estado distraído toda la semana. Katara y yo hablábamos más que nunca, nuestras conversaciones nunca parecían tener un final y yo suponía que éramos amigos finalmente, había descubierto que ella y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común, Pero sería aun más grandioso si fuéramos _más que amigos_.

Puse el control de mi PS2 en el suelo y lo miré con frustración

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Sokka confundido, finalmente había dejado de ver la pantalla al notar que yo había dejado de jugar

-No quiero jugar más - Murmuré mientras me levantaba y estiraba mi cuerpo después de jugar toda una hora.

-Oh - Murmuró, se veía herido.

-Creo que ya debo irme - Murmuré incomodo, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Él no respondió, solamente asintió despacio. Entonces dejé su habitación cubierta de pósters de _Naruto_ y _Final Fantasy_, sentí una explosión en mi corazón al recordar los pósters de _Star Wars_ que Ty Lee me había obligado a quitar, sin ellos, mi habitación se veía desnuda.

Pero no debía preocuparme por eso ahora, mi relación con Sokka caía en picada.

Lo que había dicho el otro día que yo me iba a convertir en alguien diferente… ¡Era ridículo! Yo seguiría siendo el mismo tipo, y estaba algo asustado de que él pensara que había cambiado.

Yo no era el tipo de chico que guardaba rencor, pero igual me sentía herido por lo que había dicho, la semana pasada estábamos pasándola juntos, pero yo siempre sentía que Sokka me miraba un poco… _celoso_, ya que toda la atención caía sobre mí. Las chicas morían por mí, los chicos me envidiaban y Katara estaba empezando a _calentarse_ por mi causa **(1*)**.

Por alguna extraña razón, Sokka estaba celoso ya que sentía que yo era superior por una vez en la vida, no pude evitar una sonrisa engreída cuando pensaba en eso mientras salía de su casa.

* * *

-¿Entendiste? - Le pregunté a Katara pacientemente, estaba inclinado hacia ella, mirándola ansioso, esperando su respuesta.

"…Algo" - Respondió rápidamente, mirando su cuaderno de química, sus perfectas cejas estaban casi juntas.

Pensé que debía hacerle alguna pregunta.

-Entonces _NE_ es el símbolo de… - Pregunté ansioso.

-¿Neón?- Dijo y sonriso de una manera hermosa.

Le devolví la sonrisa

-_Seeee_, la tabla periódica no es tan difícil - Le dije intentando hacer que mi voz sonara suave.

-Gracias Zuko - Sonrió aun más, haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco, miró sobre mis hombros, yo normalmente me sentaba junto a Sokka en una mesa vacía. Volvió a fruncir el ceño confundida.

-¿Dónde está tu amigo Sokka? ¿No te sientas normalemente con él? - Preguntó

Me encogí de hombros casualmente

-Sí, pero tiene cita de ortodoncia hoy, no pudo venir a la escuela. - Expliqué

Asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento llegó Ty Lee y se sentó en nuestra mesa.

-¡¡¡Hola Zuko y Katara!!! - Dijo con una voz muy aguda, cuando dijo _Zuko y Katara_ juntos en una misma frase, mi corazón se aceleró como nunca.

-Hola - Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Por alguna extraña razón, Katara parecía incomoda con que Ty Lee se sentara en nuestra mesa, pero hizo lo posible por disimular.

-Entonces Zuko… estaba pensando que podríamos hacer una fiesta en tu casa este viernes. - Me dijo animada.

-Ummm… ¿una fiesta? - Dije nerviosamente mientras movía mis dedos. La última vez que hice una fiesta, tenía catorce años, quise hacer una fiesta de disfraces en Halloween para mis compañeros de clase. Y no me fue _muy bien_… Sólo _dos_ personas llegaron, Sokka y Katara. Después de una fiesta de tres personas, nunca más quieres volver a hacer una. Pero supuse que ahora sería diferente. Ahora yo era el _chico popular_.

-Sí, una fiesta, pero sólo si estás de acuerdo - Dijo. Ambas parecían impacientes por mi respuesta.

-Sí. Haremos una fiesta en mi casa - Dije repitiéndome a mi mismo que no será como la fiesta de Halloween

Los ojos de Ty Lee se abrieron emocionados.

-Perfecto. Empezaré a planearla. - Dijo antes de dejar la mesa, dejándonos a Katara y a mí solos otra vez.

-Ty Lee es genial - Dijo Katara mientras garabateaba su cuaderno.

Me reí por lo bajo. "Sí, lo es" dije y fingí una sonrisa, pero estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. ¿Quién iría a mi fiesta? ¿Katara la disfrutaría? Esperaba averiguar eso el viernes. Una parte de mí no quería hacer esa fiesta, pero la otra me estaba ordenando hacerla. La fiesta nos daría a Katara y a mí mas espacio para hablar. Sólo pensar en eso hacia que mi estomago se llenara de animales voladores. Cosa que siempre pasaba cuando pensaba en ella.

* * *

Después de la escuela decidí tocar piano para aclarar mi mente, usualmente cuando estaba confundido o estresado, tocar me ayudaba. No sabía si debía hacer esa fiesta o no. Mientras mis dedos jugaban con las teclas del piano, el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Inmediantamente dejé de tocar para contestar.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Zuko!! - Me dijo Sokka muy contento.

Fruncí el ceño

-Ah! Hola Sokka - Dije secamente. Para ser honesto, me molestaba un poco que Sokka llamara, pero si fuera Katara… bueno, eso sería diferente.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasa este viernes? - Preguntó ansioso. _Maldición_, ¿él sabía de la fiesta? ¿Quién lo había invitado? **(2*)**

-Ummm… No sé - Mentí

-No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado - Dijo riendo un poco, esperé impacientemente lo que me tenía que decir. - ¡¡¡Mi recital de trompeta!!! - Dijo finalmente. Hice una mueca. ¡_DIANTRES_!, lo había olvidado completamente, un par de días antes Sokka me había invitado. Era obviamente algo muy importante para él, pero lo olvidé… estaba demasiado concentrado en _mí_. Me insulté mentalmente.

-Um… - Fue todo lo que pude decir.

Hubo un corto silencio.

-Vas a venir… ¿_verdad_? - Preguntó nervioso.

-Um - Dije nuevamente - Tendré que preguntarle a mi mami… quiero decir, a mi mamá y luego te aviso… - Prometí incomodo.

-Perfecto. - Dijo y luego cortamos la comunicación.

¿Qué debía hacer? Le dije a Ty Lee que haría una fiesta en mi casa, pero le dije a Sokka que iría a su recital de trompeta. Pase mis dedos entre mi cabello, Si le decía a Ty Lee lo que pasaba, estaba seguro de que ella entendería, pero ¿y si ya no se podía cancelarla? Tal vez en la fiesta pasara algo entre Katara y yo… Lo que siempre había querido que pasara entre ella y yo.

Quería estar en ambas cosas, pero sobretodo quería la fiesta, Sokka estaría devastado si yo no iba. Había estado muy emocionado por su recital y quería que su mejor amigo estuviera presente. Me sentí frustrado. Quería hacer algo. Quería saber qué escoger. Y quría que fuera rápido.

* * *

**N/A: Muy bien… ¿IRÁ ZUKO AL RECITAL DE SOKKA O LO DEJARÁ PLANTADO? Es una votación, asi que ¡VOTEN!**

_N/T: Muy bien, uds qué creen que va a pasar?... Envien sus predicciones en forma de reviews, y recuerden que soy una maquinita que entre más reviews tenga, más rapidamente actualiza XD... Cada quien digame lo que opina y en el proccimo cap escribiré sus nombres en negrita si acertaron :P.... Otra vez, muchas gracias por los reviews del cap pasado, en serio los adoro... Tengo q leer un libro GIGANTE para la clase de español, asi q creo q no tendre tiempo para actualizar esta semana... normalmente el tañañod e lso libros no son un impedimento para mi, pero vamos! este es tan extraño! cada dos palabras, tengo q buscar una en el diccionario o_O.... de todas formas haré lo posible por empezar a traducir el siguiente cap lo más rápido posible_

_Como les había comentado antes, este Cap en su versión original en inglés, se llama "**Batalla Galáctica**", pero me parecio que el nombre "**La encrucijada**" quedaba mejor... ¿Que opinan? ¿Debí dejar el otro?........ Les iba a adelantar el nombre del siguiente capi, pero sería un gran Spoiler..._

_AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Lolipop **(tienes muchas razon... bobas mostronas XD), **Lady cool** (Jin es Tanya y Jet es el famosisimo Mike Newton XD), Rashel Shiru, Azrael, Orion no Saga, keitzio, valerie (linda doble personaldiad XP), BlueEyesPrinces, **Youweon **(enojada? nah yo no me enojo :D), **Marcelita, Selina **(muchisimas gracias .) y _BaNe.

_NOTITAS:_

**_(1*):_**_ Odié a Zuko muchísimo cuando dijo eso!!!_

**_(2*):_**_ Soy sólo yo o alguien más quiso matar a Zuko en ese momento?_


	5. Mentiroso Mentiroso

**N/A: Por favor, no me golpeen despues de leer este capitulo!!! se los pido!!! gracias por todos los maravillosos reviews del ultimo capi, quiero abrazarlos!!**

**Sólo para aclarar las cosas, esta no será otra de esas historias donde Zuko es un asno, como dije antes: Esta historia tendrá un final feliz. Cada historia necesita un argumento y una trama, y eso es lo que le estoy dando a esta. Si están enojados con Zuko, es mi culpa. Soy mala con él. Sólo, no me griten por favor.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Avatar, Mike y Bryan lo son.**

_N/T: El final de este capítulo va cargadito... gracias a todos por los reviews del el capi pasado... este se llama "Mentiroso Mentiroso" en honor a la película de Jim Carey (En España se llama "Mentiroso compulsivo"), la versión original se llama "Liar Liar" (para que vean que a est no le cambié el titulo)... llegan unos personajes nuevos... Espero que les guste ^^_

_Disclaimer2: La historia no es mia, es de **humiex3**, yo sólo me encargo de la traducción :D_

* * *

-¡Ty Lee! - Le grité en el pasillo

Giró algo confundida para saber quien era, cuando me vio, me dedico una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Hola Zuko! - Dijo agradablemente

-Hola - Dije muy rápido - Me preguntaba si… - Continué - Po-Podrías mov-mover la fiesta para ot-tro día - Pregunté muy nervioso, si podía cambiar la fecha de la fiesta, para la otra semana o cualquier día que no fuese el viernes, podría ir al recital de Sokka.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Y me lo dices ahora? - Casi gritó

Me encogí de hombros.

-En realidad, lo decidí hasta ayer. - Dije algo asustado

-¿Y?, ya le dije a todo el mundo, la fiesta es este viernes - Explicó con severidad.

-¿Y no puedes decirle a todos que se canceló? - Pregunté algo histérico

-No lo sé… - Dijo confundida - Zuko, no es tan fácil como parece, invité mucha gente y…

_¿A qué se refiere con que no es tan fácil como parece?_

-¿Qué tiene de difícil decirle a la gente que se cancela una fiesta? - Pregunté algo enojado. No quería ser rudo, pero tampoco quería faltar al recital de Sokka. Ella sólo ignoró mi pregunta.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres cancelarla?... En serio, iba a ser una magnifica fiesta - Apuntó más suavemente.

Me agarroté, moría de ganas por tener esa fiesta, pero sabía que no ir al recital de Sokka estaría muy mal. Siempre había sido el chico que podría a su amigo por encima de lo demás, jamás hubiese pensado en traicionarlo, pero esta vez era diferente, _yo era diferente_.

-No lo sé… - Dije indeciso. Aun no estaba seguro de que debía elegir. Esa fiesta podría ser una noche importante para Katara y para mí. Sabía que algo pasaría, tal vez _bailaría_ conmigo, tal vez simplemente habláramos durante toda la noche, o tal vez pasara algo más…

-Y bien… - Dijo Ty Lee interrumpiendo mis profundos pensamientos - ¿Quieres cancelarla o no? - Preguntó preocupada.

Me tomó un segundo saber qué responder. Busqué en sus ojos, pero supe que no iba a encontrar la respuesta ahí. "…No" susurré lentamente. "No quiero cancelarla"

_Diablos. ¿Ahora en dónde me escondería?_

* * *

Pasé mi mano a través de mi cabello, lo cual nunca fui capaz de hacer antes del cambio de look ya que el gel no me lo permitía. Desde que hablé con Ty Lee esa mañana, había estado maldiciéndome a mi mismo, aun no había podido ir hacia Ty Lee a decirle que la cancelara. Necesitaba cancelar esa maldita fiesta, pero por alguna extraña razón, mis pies no se movían.

-Zuko, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó una familiar y muy hermosa voz, volteé para ver su rostro, Katara estaba detrás de mí, mientras yo estaba contra los casilleros, se veía muy confundida.

-Hola Katara - Suspiré, era extraño que mi corazón se acelerara cada vez que decía su nombre. Olvidé responder a su pregunta, estaba demasiado asustado. - Estoy bien - respondí débilmente- Sólo un poco… _enfermo_. - _Ni siquiera "enfermo" podría explicarlo_.

Asintió entendiendo. Hubo entonces silencio entre los dos, ninguno sabía en realidad qué decir. Apretó nerviosamente los libros que estaba cargando y, repentinamente, se vio muy tímida, haciéndome sonrojar.

-Entonces… - Dijo nerviosa - ¿Estás emocionado por la fiesta del viernes? - _Es tan adorable cuando se pone tímida._

Una nueva clase de culpa se apoderó de mí, y esta era aun más fuerte. Me sentía tan culpable… no había podido moverme para cancelar la fiesta, me estaba convirtiendo en una persona horrible, en un mal amigo. Y yo no hacía nada para evitarlo.

-Sí - Repliqué calmadamente.

-Bien - Dijo aprobándolo. - Te veo allá - Dijo mientras se dirigía a su siguiente clase. Yo sólo me quedé ahí… observando cómo se iba. Había llegado a un punto en el que o podía dar vuelta atrás, le había dicho a Katara que iba a haber fiesta. Ya no había posibilidades de cancelarla, eso la disgustaría.

Debía llamar a Sokka esa noche. Fabricar alguna mentira. Decir una mentira. El nunca lo sabría… ¿Verdad?

* * *

Me paseé por mi habitación estresado, con la mano en el teléfono. Había estado unos diez minutos caminando nervioso, estaba decidido, llamaría a Sokka y le daría alguna excusa para no ir a su recital. Bueno, no exactamente una excusa. Mas bien una _mentira_.

Marqué su número en el teléfono, presionando las teclas más de lo que era realmente necesario. Sonó dos veces antes de que contestaran.

-¿Hola? - Dijo muy alegre. Ahora me sentía aun más culpable. Si es que era posible.

-Hey Sokka - Saludé inconscientemente.

-¡¡¡Hola Zuko!!! Me alegra mucho escucharte. Adivina qué me regalará mi mamá luego del recital del viernes.

_Tú también deberías adivinar algo._

-Hummmm… no sé… ¿un DVD de _Naruto_? - Sokka ADORABA naruto.

-¡No! ¿No recuerdas que ya tengo todos sus DVDs? - Sonaba muy emocionado. - De todas formas… Me dará ¡¡¡Una corbata!!!... Y también es Azul… ¿No es genial? - Dijo entusiasmado.

-Oh, sí, es genial… - Dije aburrido - Bien… hablando de tu recital… tengo malas noticias.

-Oh… - Dijo triste.

-No puedo Sokka, debo ir a… comprar _calcetines_ con mamá - Inventé la mentira en un santiamén. **(1*) **Y de todas formas no era una mala mentira. Yo siempre iba a comprar calcetines con mamá.

-¿Comprar _calcetines_? - Repitió incrédulo.

-Ex-Exacto - Tartamudeé nervioso.

-¿Justo el viernes? ¿No puedes ir otro…

-Lo siento, pero no - Lo interrumpí con severidad, intenté sonar lo más educado posible. Pero fallé. En serio no quise ser rudo con él, no lo merecía. Aunque en realidad, lo que no merecía, era que le estuviera haciendo eso.

-Oh… - Sonó muy herido.

-Lo siento, amigo - Me disculpé, en serio lo sentía.

-No importa. Siempre habrá una próxima vez - Intentó sonar alegré, pero se escuchaba herido.

-Sí, la próxima vez. - Prometí - Adiós Sokka, suerte el viernes.

-Gracias. Adiós.

Colgamos. Dejé el teléfono en su sitio. Odié a mi mismo por haber hecho lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

Esta parte la narra Sokka, desde su recital de trompeta.

El público era gigantesco. Todos los asientos estaban llenos y el espectáculo empezaría pronto. Mis padres estaban sentados justo en primera fila, preparados para ovacionarme. Reí calurosamente cuando los vi sentados frente a nuestras trompetas. El presentador ya nos estaba anunciando. Al menos mis padres me verían esta noche. No como mi mejor amigo. Zuko siempre iba a mis competencias de ajedrez y recitales de trompeta, pero ahora estaba comprando _calcetines_, lo cual era realmente malo, incluso siendo un nerd.

Pero yo sabía que él me ocultaba algo. Desde hace unos días, había estado alejándose de mí, desde que Ty Lee cambio su look, el era _diferente_… y yo no podía ayudarlo, sentía que estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amigo.

-Discúlpeme Maestro Pakku, ¿Puedo ir al baño? - Pregunté educadamente a mi profesor de trompeta **(2*)**

-Claro Sokka, pero recuerda volver en diez minutos, el show empezará pronto.

Asentí y puse la trompeta en su estuche. Mientras caminaba hacia el baño, choqué con alguien accidentalmente.

-¡Auch! - Se quejó cuando golpeó el frio piso.

-Lo siento - Me disculpé rápidamente mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pié. No me sorprendí de que cayera cuando nos estrellamos. Eso pasaba un montón de veces.

-Está bien - Dijo mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su hermoso cabello castaño. En ese momento pude ver su rostro. ¡Caramba! Era preciosa. Su hermoso cabello rojo castaño y sus ojos tan profundos que me perdí en ellos.

-Ho-hola - Gemí estúpidamente, no sabía que decir. Quería escuchar su voz de nuevo, arreglé mis gafas tímidamente.

-Hola - Sonrió calurosamente, haciendo que mis rodillas temblaran - Eres Sokka, ¿verdad? - Preguntó mientras sonreía amablemente

Gemí confundido. ¿Esa chica me conocía?

-S-sí. - Repliqué. Creo que ni siquiera podía escucharme a mi mismo ya que el latido de mi corazón era demasiado fuerte.

-Soy la hermana de Haru, Suki - Dijo. Ahora entendí porqué me conocía, Haru también tocaba trompeta, éramos amigos íntimos, no sé como no noté el parecido.

-Oh, ¡sí!, un gusto conocerte - Dije con confianza

-Haru siempre me cuenta lo divertido que eres - Dijo haciéndome sonrojar. Haru le hablaba de mí. No respondí, sólo le sonreí, intoxicado con su presencia. -Entonces… - Continuó - ¿Qué harás después del recital?

-Humm - Gemí nervioso - Nada… ¿Por qué?

-Haru y yo iremos a la fiesta de un amigo. Podrías ir también - Me invitó.

Bien… supuse que si Haru iba, no debía ser tan malo.

-¿Estás segura de que puedo ir?, no conozco a los de la fiesta… - Pregunté escéptico.

-Claro, está bien. Mi amiga Ty Lee la está organizando - Aseguró. ¿Ty Lee? Pensé. No, no puede ser ella, debe ser otra con el mismo nombre. No había forma de que se conocieran, Suki no iba a nuestra escuela. Sonreí, iría a la fiesta. Después de que Zuko cancelara, merecía algo de diversión… ¿no?

-Claro - Aseguré. Estaba seguro de que esa noche sería especial…

* * *

**N/A: OH-OH! Sokka va a ir a la fiesta de Zuko!!!! DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN QUÉ PASARÁ? Deja un review para averiguarlo... ah! y el que quiera que Sokka tenga un cambio de look, escriba _YO_!**

_N/T: OH MY GODD!!! qué hará Zuko cuando Sokka llegue a su fiesta? OMG, si quedas con la duda y quieres leer lo que sigue rapidamente, deja un review!!!... recuerda que sólo subo el siguiente cap si tengo más de 10 reviews por el pasado... ... El siguiente cap se llama "Osito de peluche" en la versión original... yo lo llamaré "La fiesta"... ya sé que no debería andar cambiandole el nombre los caps, pero me parece que queda mejor... ¿Quieres cambio de look para sokka? ps digan YO!... ya saben, la cantidad de reviews es directamente proporcional a la velocidad con q actualizo_

_AGRADECIMIENTOS: _**_Youweon_**_, __Paolyta__, _**_Marcelita _**_(Lollipop es una usuaria de esta página... aunque también es como yo le decía a Lorenzo Delloye Betancourt :P), _**_LadyCool_**_, __OrionNoSaga__, __RashelShiru__, __BaNe __(Mi consciencia? XD, creo que esa ya no existe... pero igual actualicé rápido :P), _**_Lollipop _**_(Cómo lo supo? O_O... pues, no lo sé, y espero que eso siga asi XD), _**_BlueEyesPrincess, Selina (gracias ^^) , LadyDown (Dindindindin!! estás muy cerca...)....LOS QUE ACERTARON: Selina, Paolyta, Marcelita, RashelShiru._**

_NOTITAS:_

**_(1*)_**_ Bien, ahora tenemos claro q el chico no es buen mentiroso… Dijo la mentira más absurda del mundo (Con lo buena q es su mamá, hubiese cancelado una estúpida compra de calcetines por el mejor amigo de su hijo) y encima, no la tenía preparada… debería darle vergüenza XD_

**_(2*)_**_ Esto me dio un poco de risa XD… ¿Pakku como profesor de trompeta? Wow_

_Maestro Pakku: Maestro Banner  
Suki: Rosalie  
Haru: Jasper_


	6. La Fiesta

**N/A: Hola a todos, espero que lo disfruten**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Avatar, Mike y Bryan lo son.**

_N/T: Perdon la tardanza ^^… pero aquí está =D_

_Disclaimer2: La historia no es mia, es de__**humiex3**__, yo sólo me encargo de la traducción :D_

_

* * *

_

-¡¡Esta noche será especial!! - Chilló Ty Lee ansiosamente, asentí de acuerdo; ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuán emocionado estaba, intenté impedir el paso de las imágenes del recital de Sokka -Sin mí adentro - Todos mis pensamientos eran sobre Katara, estar con ella esa noche sería genial. Ya podía decirlo.

-Entonces… umm… ¿A qué hora llegaran todos? - Pregunté despreocupado mientras alisaba mi camisa azul de botones.

-Siete - Dijo mientras se examinaba en el espejo, repentinamente se volteó y empezó a revisarme de la cabeza a los pies, parecía intentar resolver un enigma. Luego pareció descubrirlo.

-Necesitas _AXE_ - Dijo casi incoherentemente

-¿Qué es _axe_? - ¿A qué se refería? No lograba entenderla.

Soltó una risita histérica.

-_Buena esa_ _Zuko_ - Dijo aun riendo.

La miré confuso, honestamente, no sabía _qué era axe_, y, aparentemente, era la única persona del mundo en esa condición. Ya que ella tomaba lo que dije como una broma, tuve que dejárselo claro.

-Hablo en serio - Murmuré, sé que no ayudó, pero no pude dejar de sonreír.

Frunció el ceño y me miró dudosa.

-¿Hablas en serio? - Preguntó algo que yo ya había respondido. Asentí avergonzado.

-¿Nunca has visto los comerciales de la colonia _axe_? - Oh, entonces _eso_ de lo que estaba hablando, era una _colonia_.

Fruncí los labios

-En realidad no veo mucha televisión. - Repliqué honestamente

Se rió un poco y tomó mi mano haciéndome ver que debíamos bajar las escaleras. "Wow, eres un tonto" dijo mientras reía. Sé que no ayudó, pero no pude evitar reir con ella. **(1*)**

**

* * *

**

En realidad, no conocía a nadie en la fiesta, la única era Ty Lee, y nadie más. Katara aún no había llegado, y eso me aburría. Música alta llenaba la casa, haciendo que mis sensibles oídos dolieran, todos seguían ahí así que caminé hacia la cocina, para encontrar a Ursa bebiendo un vaso de agua.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Pregunté sobre la fuerte música.

Me miró y sonrió dulcemente.

-Oh Zuko, te ves muy bien - Dijo, sus ojos flameaban disfrutándolo.

No se lo agradecí.

-Se supone que debes estar arriba, ¡Mis amigos no deben verte! - Grité para que me escuchara. Sería muy embarazoso si alguien viera a mi mamá en la fiesta, podrían volver a pensar que soy un niño bobo. Haría todo lo que estuviese en mis manos para que eso no pasara.

-Dificilmente llamaría "_amigos_" a esas personas - Bufó.

Hice una mueca pensando en que ella tenía razón. Desde mi cambio de look, mamá no me trataba diferente, pero en cambio, yo no la trataba con el respeto que le tenía antes, sabía que no estaba siendo educado con ella, pero no podía detenerme.

-Sube antes de que alguien te vea - Dije severamente mientras señalaba las escaleras con mi dedo índice.

Sonrió tristemente y me miró con sus hermosos ojos dorados, sentí que intentaba decirme algo con la mirada, pero voltee intentando ignorarla

-Sólo… no cambies, Zuko - Murmuró mientras subía al segundo piso.

Primero Sokka y ahora ella… _Genial_

Salí de la cocina para dirigirme a la sala, la cual estaba llena de gente bailando y hablando, frené en seco cuando vi a Ty Lee hablando con Katara. Inmediatamente mis manos empezaron a soltar un ligero sudor frío y hasta sentí que podía escuchar el latido e mi corazón sobre la muy alta música, me pregunté si algún día iba a cambiar la forma en la que me sentía cuando veía a Katara.

Entonces pensé, _¿por qué no vas a tener una pequeña conversación con Katara? Eres mucho más cool y sexy ahora, ve por ella_. Reí por lo bajo.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, fui al sitio donde las chicas hablaban, atravesé la pista de baile, mis ojos estaban fijos en Katara.

-Qué hay Katara - Saludé sonriendo, intentando parecer casual.

Sus ojos azules brillaron al verme

-Oh, Hola Zuko- Me devolvió la sonrisa, parecía complacida por verme.

No dejamos de mirarnos después de eso, incluso creo que parecíamos _idiotas_. Ty Lee notó eso, miró a Katara, luego me miró a mí y después volvió a mirar a Katara. Casi había olvidado que la chica estaba parada junto a Katara, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar emocionados, sonrió con malicia y discretamente se fue sin interrumpir nuestro _trance_.

-Entonces… ¿la estás pasando bien? - Le pregunté a Katara. Quería entablar una conversación, tal vez podría conocerla mejor.

-Bien… quiero decir, sólo estoy aquí, pero puedo estar segura de que me divertiré mucho con el tipo al que estoy mirando _en este momento_ - Dijo, sonrió sutilmente y sus ojos brillaron coquetos.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. _¿Ella estaba flirteando conmigo?_ Finalmente me di cuenta de que ella en realidad intentaba flirtear conmigo.

¡GANÉ!

Ahora me sentía mas confiado. Ella seguía parada ahí viéndose muy linda, necesitaba hacer algo, no quería gastar el tiempo que teníamos en estar ahí mirándola como un imbécil.

Una canción lenta empezó a sonar. Era el momento perfecto para invitarla a bailar, entonces hice algo que jamás haría antes de mi cambio de look

-Katara… uhhh… quieres… uhh… ¿te gustaría ir a bailar? - Perfecto, soné como un patético niño de 10 años.

Sonrió aun más amplio, si eso era posible "claro" sonó serena y calmada… no como yo. Yo estaba prácticamente hiperventilando cuando llegamos a la pista de baile. No sabía que hacer con mis manos, ¿debería ponerlas en su cintura? ¿O una en su cintura y la otra en su mano? Diantres. _¿Dónde está Ty Lee cuando la necesitas?_

Katara rió por lo bajo y disimuladamente colocó mis manos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, sólo este simple toque hizo que mi corazón casi dejara de latir.

Entonces nos balanceamos con la lenta música, como si fuera lo más natural para nosotros. Me pareció fácil, yo no era realmente una persona torpe, con mis manos alrededor de su cintura, ella colocó su cabeza en mi pecho. Vaya, ella era realmente pequeña comparada con migo.

Pero me mareé al sentirla tan cerca a mí. Prácticamente podía oler el shampoo de fresas saliendo de su cabello castaño. Ella era tan cálida. Podía sentir su radiación bajo mi piel, _ella era como un manto eléctrico_.

_Oh por Dios._ Hubiese podido estar en esa posición para siempre.

Después, la canción terminó. Intenté no parecer muy en desacuerdo con eso. Incluso después del fin de la canción, yo seguía con mis manos alrededor de su cintura, _si tan solo no se hubiesen quedado ahí pegadas_…

Reí nervioso y noté que Katara estaba esperando pacientemente con una sonrisa en sus perfectos y rosados labios. También rió cuando puse mi mano nerviosamente en mí mismo.

Inmediatamente dejé de sentir su calurosa cintura.

Se veía como un lindo oso de peluche que yo jamás dejaría ir, como cuando a los once años, llevaba a la escuela a mi oso _Señor ricitos_. Los chicos lo volvieron añicos. Ellos pensaban que teniendo once años, era demasiado viejo para tener un oso. Yo pensaba que ellso eran unos tontos. UYrsa y yo le hicimos un funeral a _Señor ricitos_.

Siempre omitiría ese hecho. Bueno, de todas formas, Katara era eso, un pequeño oso de felpa al que siempre me gustó abrazar, incluso si era la primera vez que lo hacía, bastó para dejarme enganchado.

-Tengo sed, iré por una coca-cola - Dijo Katara interrumpiendo mis recuerdos

Asentí mientras intentábamos dejar la pista de baile empujando a la gran cantidad de gente, pero en ese instante nos detuvimos ya que escuché una voz muy familiar

-¿Zuko? - Mi estómago dio un vuelco, la voz era demasiado familiar. _- ¡Oh, por mi pan tostado!_

_Mierda_

Había sólo una persona en el mundo que utilizaba las tostadas francesas como una maldición ya que sus padres no lo dejaban decir groserías.

Sokka.

* * *

**N/A: Prometo actualizar pronto, perdónenme, tenía exámenes y trabajos, ****necesitaba madrugar y todo eso. Como sea, perdonen lo corto que estuvo el capi.**

_N/T: Ya sé q tardé millares en subir, pero en serio q no podía... ok, debo admitir que tuve todo el tiempo del mundo, pero algo me gritaba q lo utilizara mirando al techo XD… gracias por sus reviews, el próximo cap s__e llama Good & Broken… me pareció que sonaba lindo el titulo en inglés así que lo dejo en ese idioma ^^._

_**(1*)**__ Ty Lee no se burla siendo mala, sólo como una pequeña burlita entre amigos. No crean que se volvió como Mai._


	7. Good & Broken

**N/A: Hola a todos, este es el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y por favor REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: Avatar no me pertenece, sino a Mike y Bryan**

_N/T: Me tarde años luz, lo sé (también sé que años luz no es una medida de tiempo, pero suena a q lo es) pero aquí lo tienen!_

_**Disclaimer2**: La historia no me pertenece, sino a Humiex3, yo sólo traduzco._

* * *

_-¿Zuko? - Mi estómago dio un vuelco, la voz era demasiado familiar. - ¡Oh, por mi pan tostado!_

_Mierda_

_Había sólo una persona en el mundo que utilizaba las tostadas francesas como una maldición ya que sus padres no lo dejaban decir groserías._

_Sokka._

_

* * *

_

Volteé lentamente, y ahí estaba él.

Se veía enojado. No, _enojado_ no lograría describirlo. Sus ojos ardían con rabia bajo sus lentes, sus puños estaban cerrados, como si estuviera intentando no golpearme. Me miraba con rabia, mucha rabia, me dolía la intensidad de su mirada, _diablos_, en serio estaba furioso.

¿Pero por qué estaba ahí él? ¿A qué había venido? No había previsto esto, pensé que Sokka jamás averiguaría algo sobre la fiesta y yo no tendría que sentirme culpable… las cosas no iban de la manera que las había planeado…

_Nadie_ se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, la fiesta continuaba como si nada estuviera pasando, la música seguía tan alta como siempre, la gente bailaba felizmente, sin saber las cosas tan intensas que estaban pasando entre Sokka y yo en este momento

Katara estaba en la cocina bebiendo algo, y yo estaba a punto de seguirla, pero justo en ese momento apareció Sokka y me detuve de repente.

¿Debería decirle la verdad? ¿Debería inventar alguna mentira? ¿O acaso simplemente debería pedirle perdón de rodillas? **(1*)**

Pero él no me dejó pensar en eso durante más tiempo.

-_Compra de calcetines_ - Dijo imitándome, imitando el otro día, cuando le dije una increíble mentira. Caminó unos pasos hacia mí. - ¿Cómo pudis…

Pero lo interrumpí rápidamente

-Déjame explicártelo Sokka, sé racional, por favor - Rogué

-Dame _una_ razón por la que debería ser racional en este momento - Demandó con severidad.

-Porque _no me has dejado_ explicártelo - Dije calmadamente

Vi que empezaba a calmarse, un poquito "_escupe_" Dijo muy serio.

-Olvidé que tenías tu recital hoy, entonces Ty Lee empezó a organizar esta fiesta, y Katara iba a venir, _pensé_ que podría mentir. No es que no quisiera ir a tu recital, o que no piense que es importante… - Respiré, esperando que creyera en lo que acababa de decir, continué - Yo _en serio quería _que algo pasara entre Katara y yo, y vi en esta fiesta la oportunidad perfecta para eso - Explique muy honestamente.

No parecía que me hubiese creído

-No creo que Katara quiera enamorarse de un mentiroso, Zuko. - Dijo amenazante

Me encogí por sus severas palabras, ¿por qué diría algo como eso? ¿Cómo podía ser tan malo? La verdad yo no hice algo _tan malo_ para él.

-¡Tu fuiste el que siempre me dijo que fuera por Katara! - Lo miré con seriedad y lo señalé con mi dedo índice - Entonces lo hice.

-Pero no debiste herir a tu _mejor amigo,_ Zuko - Dijo - Y sí, siempre te dije que deberías aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tuvieras con ella, pero eso fue antes de…

Lo miré desconcertado

-¿Antes de qué? -

-Antes de que cambiaras - Respiró, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, suspiré, sabía que él tenía razón, pero quería admitirlo, _yo había cambiado_, _no quería ir_ al recital de Sokka, me _avergonzaba_ estar cerca de él, traté a mi madre como un _cretino_, estaba cambiando justo frente a mis ojos.

Baje la cabeza, avergonzado conmigo mismo por herir a mi único amigo,

-Que te diviertas - Dijo sombríamente, se volteó a atravesó la multitud de personas hasta llegar a la puerta e irse.

Y yo sólo me quedé ahí, viéndolo irse, porque yo ya no era quien solía ser.

Tal vez sea bueno que ya no seamos amigos. **(2*)**

* * *

-¿Dónde está Katara? - Le pregunte a Ty Lee muy fuerte, sobre la música.

-Creo que en la cocina - Respondió, para luego seguir hablando con un chico de cabello largo, me resultaba familiar de alguna forma, pero no supe identificarlo… no me interesó y fui por Katara.

La encontré en la cocina, exactamente donde Ty Lee dijo que estaba… Estaba hablando con Toph y parecían estar burlándose de algo.

Toque su hombro, incluso con ese pequeño toque mi corazón se aceleraba.

_Oh cállate estúpido corazón _Ordené mentalmente

Volteó y sonrió al verme

-Oh, Hola Zuko - Dijo con su hermosa voz - ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Un amigo apareció y hablé con él un rato -Era verdad, de todas formas, Sokka seguía siendo mi amigo.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? - Preguntó, sus ojos azules penetraron en los míos.

Tristemente, No, no me estaba divirtiendo, después de la pequeña pelea con Sokka, estaba algo enojado

-Hummm, sí, pero creo que la fiesta será sólo por esta noche - Dije vacilante _(N/T: No tengo idea de qué decía esta frase, no entendí lo que Humiex3 había escrito, así que tuve que inventarlo)_

Frunció el ceño

-¿Estás cansado?

-Sí, ha sido un largo día - Admití, y era cierto, había tenido escuela y todo lo demás… ok, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco

Justo después de eso, me sentí culpable, no merecí divertirme con Katara después de la forma en que herí a Sokka, no merecía nada…

Sólo tenía ganas de ir a dormir y olvidarlo todo.

* * *

El lunes en el salón de estudios me senté con Katara, justo como la semana anterior, Sokka no había llegado, lo cual era extraño él siempre era el primero en llegar a la sala de estudios, y por algún motivo, hoy se le había hecho tarde.

Incluso aunque yo sabía que el no quería verme, yo quería verlo, para pedirle perdón o para…

-¿Buscas a alguien? - Preguntó Katara con escepticismo

Tal vez ella conocía su paradero

-Sí, ¿sabes dónde está Sokka? - Me miró fijamente, perpleja

-Sí, míralo allí - Dijo señalando la mesa en la que usualmente nos sentábamos juntos, volví a revisarla pero la única persona allí era un tipo de cabello castaño y muy bien vestido.

No lo vi en ninguna parte, ¿de qué hablaba ella?

Entonces, supuse que había entendido mal.

Miré dos veces, estuve a punto de preguntarle a Katara de qué hablaba, pero el tipo extraño de la mesa tenía una mirada bastante familiar.

_Oh Por…_

Era Sokka, Sokka era el tipo de la mesa, y su look era… diferente.

Mi mandíbula prácticamente cayó al piso, Sokka se veía… muy bien, sus lentes rotos ya no estaban, su ropa ya no era holgada, como la que usualmente llevaba, ahora podías ver sus músculos bajo la camiseta… y parecía que también había lavado su cabello.

Y luego todo mi asombro se marchó, ahora estaba… enfadadamente loco.

Loco porque ahora tomaría mi popularidad, era algo tonto pensar en eso, pero era verdad, ahora Sokka intentaría competir conmigo, como al principio, _Él estaba celoso de mí._

Claro, como yo tenía toda la atención y él no, como las chicas coqueteaban conmigo, el me _envidió_, y hasta probablemente me _odió_, por verme mejor que él.

_Y no lo culpo._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: Zuko se esta convirtiendo en un... cual es la palabra? un GRAN CRETINO, ja!, pero no se preocupen, esto no será para siempre... y sí, Sokka tuvo un cambio extremo y ahora Zuko está celoso...**

**La velocidad del siguiente cap depende de la cantidad de reviews**

**Entonces REVIEW o no lo subiré...**

**Prometo q el sigueinte cap será más Katara&Zuko, LO PROMETO!**

_N/T: Muchisimas gracias a todos los que dajaron Review, y sé q este cap se tardó como nucna, pero valio la pena, no?, el sigueinte cap es mucho más romántico, se llama **Sé mi tutor**, y ya que Zuko es muy inteligente y q el siguiente cap es romántico, supongo que saben quien dice eso... REVIEW!_

**(1*)** Sí! Eso es lo q debes hacer ¬¬

**(2*)** quien quiera golpearlo por esa frase, diga YO! En el review


	8. Sé mi tutor

**N/A: Estoy muy agradecida por los reviews de este fic, muchas gracias. Ustedes chicos son perfectos :D**

**Disclaimer: Avatar no me pertenece, es de Mike y Bryan**

_N/T: El cap rapidísimo ;D..._

_Disclaimer2: Avatar no es mio, es de M y B, la historia no es mia, es de **Humiex3**... Y ahora resulta que la traducción tampoco es mía XDD (abajo les explico el motivo) sino de **Estrella'Black**... Yo sólo me encargo de la adaptación (Wooow, que trabajo tan duuuuro)... ¿Q sigue? subirlo desde una cuenta q no sea mia? XD_

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que lo entiendes? - Le pregunté a Katara nuevamente

Frunció sus labios

-Aun no entiendo completamente esto de las fases de la luna - Confesó con vergüenza

-Ah… - Murmuré decepcionado, eso quería decir que ella no había aprendido nada de mí. Habíamos estado en la sala de estudios durante aproximadamente veinte minutos, intentaba ayudar a Katara con astronomía ya que _me lo había pedido_. Literalmente _aullé_ cuando lo hizo.

Mordió su labio de manera seductora

-Tal vez necesito un tutor - Dijo como si fuera una pregunta, me miró fijamente, si no estuviera sentado me habría caído de la debilidad en las rodillas que me ocasionaba su mirada. De todos modos, ¿Por qué me miraba así?

Oh… Entonces quiso decir que quería que yo fuera su tutor**. (1*)**

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro

-Mmmm… Tal vez y-yo po-podría ser tu tutor, ayudarte a, ya sabes… la ciencia - Sugerí

Creo que no es necesario decir que estaba rojo como un tomate.

Esbozó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y casi salta de su asiento

-Seguro - Contestó - Hoy después de la escuela… ¿en mi casa? - Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-Si te parece bien - Intenté sonar despreocupado encogiéndome de hombros.

Sus ojos se abrieron con entusiasmo

-Genial - Exclamó emocionada.

_Oh por mi Obi-Wan Kenobi __**(2*)**__ ¡Voy a La casa de Katara! ¡Voy a la casa de Katara hoy por la tarde!_

Repetí aquellas palabras en mi cabeza como un maniático, era increíble. Era como un sueño vuelto realidad, desde que conocía a Katara, lo único que quería hacer era conocerla aún más, ahora iba a ir a su casa, y tal vez a su dormitorio y… _¡Detente ahí Zuko! ¡No pienes esas cosas!_ Me regañé mentalmente.

Bajé la mirada al libro que estaba leyendo… pero en realidad no leía, el rubor carmesí estaba aún en mi rostro.

-¿Qué lees? - Preguntó Katara comiéndose mi libro con los ojos… era _Control de los elementos con el poder de la mente… ¿Es posible? _**(3*)**

Miré fijamente su expresión curiosa, no estaba seguro de querer decírselo, podría pensar que soy un maniaco si llegase a verme leyendo algo tan complicado mientras todos los demás leían cosas más fáciles, como El diario de la princesa, pero ya que estaba justamente frente al libro, era imposible mentir

-Control de los elementos con el poder de la mente… ¿Es posible? - Confesé con vergüenza, el rubor volvía a mi rostro.

Sus ojos azules se iluminaron emocionados mientras sus labios dejaban ver una enorme sonrisa

-Tengo ese libro en mi casa, es uno de mis favoritos -Dijo aun sonriendo maravillosamente

La miré fijamente, atontado, sabía que Katara era inteligente, pero jamás pensé que leyéramos los mismos libros, sonreí con ella de una manera bastante tonta, pero no dije nada; Estaba nervioso, en realidad teníamos cosas en común, ¡yo en realidad tenía algo en común con una persona tan hermosa, impecable, perfecta! Aunque ella amara este libro, y yo en realidad lo odiara.

-Así que, ¿te está gustando hasta ahora?- preguntó escéptica.

Incliné mi cabeza nervioso, evitando su mirada curioso.

-Eh… - empecé nervioss.- Está…_bien_ - mentí entre dientes.

Se rió ligeramente.

-¿Así que no te gusta?

- Supongo que no soy del tipo Teórico - admití.

-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de el?- preguntó, como si de verdad le importara lo que _yo_ opinara del libro.

No quería decirle que creía que era demasiado ridículo (¿Controlar los elementos con el poder de la mente? Por Dios…)

- Mmm, simplemente no es mi tipo de libro - Dije honestamente, no quería darle detalles. No había ninguna extraterrestre o batallas ahí. ¿Qué tiene eso de divertido?

Soltó unas risitas.

- Está bien; no tienes que decirme - me aseguró con una sonrisa maliciosa cubriendo su rostro. Gracias a Dios había dejado el tema.

Suspiré de alivio.

- Por _ahora_ - dijo, sonriendo aun más ampliamente.

Dios, era tan terca….y amaba eso.

* * *

- Hola Zuko- escuché una profunda voz familiar por detrás de mí, algo burlona.

Suspiré en frustración, no quería lidiar con Sokka en este momento. Me di la vuelta para ver una sonrisa engreída en su cara afeitada.

Había pasado solo un día desde que Sokka tenía su nuevo look. Estaba segura de que Ty Lee no se lo había hecho. Obviamente me hubiera dicho. Había tratado de evitarlo desde ayer. Las chicas prácticamente se desmayaban cuando lo veían… no es que me importe o algo así.

Las chicas en realidad tuvieron las agallas de acercarse a mí y coquetearme cuando tuve mi nuevo look. Probablemente estaban asustadas de estar cerca de Sokka, porque era tan raro y eso. Seguramente solo lo admiraban de lejos.

-¿Qué quieres Sokka? - le pregunté severo.

-Nada, tengo todo lo que un chico podría desear - dijo con tono de burla.

Estreché mis ojos hacia él.

-¿Qué?

Se acercó un par de pasos hacia mí, sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

-Bueno… verás, después de tu pequeña fiesta el sábado, no_sólo _te di una _bofetada_ en el rostro **(4*) **-

bromeó severo.

-No entiendo- solté, mas confundido que nunca.

-¿Quién crees que me hizo todo esto, Zuko?- preguntó, apuntando su nuevo look. Esperé pacientemente a que continuara. Suspiró

-¿Recuerdas a Haru?-

Asentí levemente; lo había conocido, solo una vez. Estaba en la banda con Sokka. Vino con Sokka y con migo a ver la última película de '_Star Wars'_. Era fan de '_Star Wars'_ como nosotros, pero no sabía que fueran tan buenos amigos.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Tiene una hermana llamada Suki, y estoy _realmente agradecido_ de que no me invitaras a tu fiesta, porque pasé toda la noche con ella. Y ahora, estas viendo a un chico con novia - explicó orgulloso.

Lo miré en total shock, con la boca abierta. Sokka tenía novia. Era demasiado complicado de asimilar. ¿Mi antiguo mejor amigo tenia novia? _Y yo no_.

Me burlé.

-Lo dudo. ¿Qué tuviste que hacerle para que te hablara? ¿Acosarla? - me reí.

- No me importa si me crees o no Zuko. Solo quería decirte, solo para que lo supieras, aunque ahora soy de esta manera, Suki me quiso desde antes de cambiar de look

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- salté amenazadoramente.

-¡Como si no lo supieras! Es obvio que Katara solo te quiere por tu nuevo look.

Sentí como si me hubiera golpeado en el estomago. ¿Cómo podía mentir de esa manera…tan fácilmente y sin dudar? ¿Se daría cuenta de cuánto me dolió?

-Eso _no _es cierto- escupí entre dientes.

Se rió maliciosamente y me pasó de largo por el pasillo.

-Piensa lo que quieras Zuko- se burló, y luego se fue sin decir nada más.

Miré abajo, al piso blanco, mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, dañando mi visión. ¿Cómo pudo mi mejor amigo haber dicho algo semejante de la chica a la que amaba? El no sabía nada, estaba seguro de que le gustaba a Katara desde antes de mi Cambio de Look. Además, leemos los mismos libros, y nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. ¿Tenía que estar equivocado…cierto?

Iba a probarle que estaba equivocado. Aunque ni siquiera yo estaba tan seguro de eso.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Quien puede adivinar qué pasará con Zuko y Katara en la casa ed ella?**

**Les dejo un preview del siguiente cap:**

"Tal vez si dejáramos de estudiar por un momento, entonces…" dijo, lo que _sonó_ como un seductivo susurro para mi, empezó a inclinarse hacia mí. Su mirada era tan intensa, que me dejó sin aliento.

Tragué saliva, ansioso por lo que parecía que estaba a punto de hacer.

**Dejenme saber si les gusta ese lindo preview, Sé que fue corto, pero... wow.**

**Por favor, REVIEW, diganme si les gustó el cao o no, preguntas, consejos, etc, sólo díganme :D**

* * *

_N/T: A lo que me refiero con que la traducción no es mía es a esto: Ayer haciendo Zapping en FanFiction, encontré uan traducción de Mr Loser en versión Twiligt, ya les había hablado de ella antes no?... Bueno, la cosa es que esa traducción había estado abandonada durante mucho tiempo y por eso empecé a traducirla yo (claro, en versión avatar)... pero ayer cuando ví esa historia, ¡ya estaba terminada!... así que le pedí persmiso a Estrella'Black para tomar su traducción y encargarme yo de la adaptación solamente... digo, ¿Para qué hacer un trabajo que ya está hecho? y bueno, ella me dio permiso y ahora yo sólo me encargo de cambiar el nombre de los personajes, algunas expresiones que no entiendan, las notitas numeradas, las características de los protagonsitas, etcc....... Ahora claro, podré subir mucho más rápido que antes, así que estén felices :D... Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews ^^_

_A poco no fue un lindo preview?... no les dejo el titulo de el siguiente cap, pero creo que con eso fue suficiente ^^.... y, ya saben, Suki y Haru no son hermanos, pero algo se neecsitaba para la adaptación...._

**(1*) Gran descubrimiento, genio.**

**(2*) Obi-Wan Kenobi es un personaje ficticio de la serie de películas y libros de aventura épica la Guerra de las Galaxias. Obi-Wan es una figura clave en los acontecimientos de dicho universo como la Guerras Clon, la extinción de los Jedi y la caída de la República Galáctica.**

**(3*) En el original era CUMBRES BORRASCOSAS, el libro favorito de Bella, pero para cambiarlo necesitaba algo que tuviese que ver con avatar, y escribí lo primero que se me vino a la mente… perdonen si quedó muy ridículo.**

**(4*) No fue una bofetada, literalmente, sino algo como un "golpe al corazón" XD**


	9. Primer Beso

**N/A: Hola a todos! este es el siguiente capítulo**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Avatar, Mike y Bryan lo son...**

_N/T: Holaa! les traje super rapidisimo este cap! q lo disfruten!_

_**Disclaimer2**: No soy dueña de la historia, es Humiex3, tampoco soy dueña de la traducción, antes era yo quient raducía, pero en el cap anterior expliqué el motivo por el que ahora pertenece a Estrella'Black, yo sólo me encargo de la adaptación, el formato y laas aclaraciones (q trabajo tan duro el mio XD)_

* * *

_Ding, Dong_

Apenas pude escuchar el timbre cuando sonó, porque mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado fuerte. Después de la cosa con Sokka al terminar la escuela, tuve que ir a casa de Katara a ayudarla con astronomía. Usé el Volvo de mi papá para llegar a su casa. Aunque Katara me había dado las instrucciones para llegar, ya sabía cómo hacerlo. Usé _MapQuest (_**programa de mapas y direcciones**_)_ hacia algunos _años_ para averiguarlo.

Katara abrió la puerta 20 segundos después de que timbré. Sonrió cálidamente al verme.

-Hola, pasa- dijo volviendo a entrar en su casa. Le devolví la sonrisa y la seguí.

-Tu casa es muy bonita- Comenté educadamente, cuando pasábamos por la sala, y la espaciosa cocina. Murmuró un 'gracias' parecía nerviosa por alguna extraña razón.

Asumí que estudiaríamos en la cocina o en la sala, así que me tomó de sorpresa la pregunta que me hizo

¿Te importaría si estudiáramos en mi habitación?

Pensé que me derretiría en ese momento.

Uh…n-no para nada tartamudeé nerviosamente, preguntándome porque no podíamos simplemente estudiar en la cocina o en la sala.

Katara pareció darse cuenta de mi confusión

-Huele en verdad mal en la cocina **(1*),** y normalmente mi papá ve la tv en la sala.- Explicó.

Estreché los ojos, y asentí; aún confundido. Aún no entendía porque teníamos que estudiar en su cuarto. Y no creía que la cocina oliera mal, más bien parecía que Katara estuviera _mintiendo_, por alguna extraña razón.

La seguí a la planta alta hasta su cuarto, que estaba pintado de un hermoso color azul, y tenía una cama doble en la esquina. Dejé mi mochila en el piso esperando para que ella dijera algo. Solo se me quedó viendo, se veía…sorprendida por alguna razón; parecía como si pensara que me iba a desvanecer en cualquier momento o algo. Bueno, simplemente se veía sorprendida de verme en su cuarto.

Desvié la mirada de ella, y la dejé vagar por su radiante cuarto. La vi en su escritorio, donde estaba la computadora, una imagen _muy_familiar. Me acerqué unos pasos a ella, y vi una foto enmarcada en su escritorio.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando vi quienes eran las personas de la foto. ¡Éramos Katara y yo en mi…fiesta de Halloween de 5to grado! Katara tenía su disfraz de vaquera, y yo estaba vestido de _Darth Vader __**(2*)**_**.** Los dos estábamos sonriendo, aunque la máscara de _Darth Vader_ tapaba mi cara, recuerdo que sonreí durante toda la fiesta porque Katara vino, aunque fue solo una fiesta de tres. Estaba demasiado emocionado por el hecho de que ella estuviera conmigo.

-¿Amm….somos _nosotros?-_ pregunté, atónito. Estaba tan sorprendido que apenas podía hablar.

Se acercó a mí, viendo la fotografía.

-Sip, siempre la he tenido ahí - admitió. - Es una de las _mejores_ fiestas a las que he ido.

La miré con amor, me llegó lo que acababa de decir.

-Pero…sólo _dos_personas fueron. Tu y Sokka - le recordé, aun sorprendido.

Se encogió de hombros

-Lo sé, pero eso fue lo que lo hizo mejor, si hubiera habido mucha gente ahí…no hubiera podido haber pasado tanto tiempo contigo…- explicó mientras miraba la foto amorosamente.

Pensé que mi corazón iba a estallar de tan fuerte que latía, y ahora sabía que lo que Sokka había dicho antes, de que ella solo me quería por mi apariencia…eran un montón de mentiras. Sabía que él no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Katara y yo nos conocíamos desde siempre, y yo no era el único que la quería de esta manera.

Tal vez yo también le gustaba de _esa_ manera también…como _tenía_una foto de nosotros en el escritorio de su cuarto. Y siempre me protegía de las cosas malvadas que me hacia Mai.

_No sería tan imposible si ella me amara de la misma manera en la que yo la amo a ella_. Y pensando eso…no pude evitar la enorme sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro.

* * *

Después de una hora de enseñarle a Katara en el piso de su habitación, por fin parecía entender algo. Pero durante esa hora, varias veces nos desviamos del tema del que le estaba enseñando, hasta olvidarnos de él, porque discutimos y hablamos de cosas personales.

Había aprendido _mas_ sobre ella de lo que creía; como que tuvo tres peses dorados y de alguna manera se las ingenió para matarlos a _todos_ cerca de tres horas después de que se los dieran. Cosa que me hizo reír tan fuerte que pensé que explotaría.

Y yo le dije mas sobre mi infancia, y porque amaba tanto _Star Wars_, y sorpresivamente, no le había parecido raro que estuviera tan obsesionado con el canal de Ciencia Ficción. Y _en realidad_le gustaba que usara lentes grandes, pensaba que se veían, '_Lindos_en mi,' así fue como lo dijo.

El tiempo pasaba volando cuando hablábamos. Parecía tan…natural y bueno cuando hablaba con ella. No me sentía raro o incomodo. Me agradaba discutir cosas con ella. _Todo_ lo que ella decía me intrigaba, y aparentemente todo lo que yo decía, también despertaba sus intereses.

Mientras le contaba mi historia de cuando fui a _Disneylandia_ y me asusté demasiado al ver a la falsa bestia de _La bella y la bestia_y literalmente me hice pipí en los pantalones. Aunque sabía que era un tipo con un disfraz, me _asusté_ demasiado.

Bueno como sea, mientras estaba contándole eso, su rodilla accidentalmente rozó la mía. Salté hacia atrás inmediatamente, cuando sentí la electricidad que corrió por mis venas por el roce. No había sido la gran cosa, pero definitivamente sentí _algo_.

Supongo que ella también lo sintió porque se ruborizó fuertemente.

-Lo siento- murmuró, sin mirarme.

-Está bien- Le aseguré en un murmullo y continué con mi historia…pero luego dos minutos después…su rodilla tocó la mía de nuevo, y esta vez _no_la movió. Derrepente me paniqueé, cuando ella no se disculpó y quitó su rodilla de la mía, como la ultima vez, esa corriente eléctrica seguía corriendo entre nosotros.

Las palmas de mis manos se humedecieron, y podía sentir que mi cara estaba roja, mientras trataba de terminar mi historia. Es raro, habíamos pasado la última hora riendo y hablando como si nada...y ahora de repente me había vuelto tímido.

-¿Estas bien? - preguntó curiosa, estudiando mi expresión.

Desviè mi mirada de sus ojos escépticos y solo exclamé,

-¡Yeip, _chiquilla_!- _Oh mi Obi-Wan Kenobi_, ¿¡Porque demonios acababa de decirle chiquilla?! _Ugh_!

Aunque no pareció darse cuenta.

-Estás un poco…ruborizado - No contesté, estaba tan nervioso que mi voz se había desvanecido. - Tal vez si dejáramos de estudiar por un momento, entonces… - dijo, lo que _sonó_ como un seductivo susurro para mi, empezó a inclinarse hacia mí. Su mirada era tan intensa, que me dejó sin aliento.

Tragué saliva, ansioso por lo que parecía que estaba a punto de hacer.

¡Parecía que estaba a punto de _besarme_! Nadie me había besado _jamás_, ¡Así que este era mi _primer beso_! Y estaba más que feliz de que fuera Katara quien me lo diera.

Sus labios estaban a menos de un centímetro de distancia de los míos, sus ojos azules ardían en deseo, junto con los míos. Su aliento estaba tan cerca de mí, que creí que iba a desmayarme.

Y luego, muy ligeramente…presionó sus cálidos labios contra los míos, tiernamente. Me congelé y cerré los ojos como ella, después nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse pasionalmente en sintonía. Sentía como si estuviera _volando_ mientras compartíamos este hermoso momento. No pude haber pedido por un mejor primer beso.

Después de treinta segundos de felicidad, nuestros labios se separaron, ambos estábamos jadeando. Su frente descansó en la mía mientras me zambullía en su piscina de agua cristalina. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos cuando susurró

-Había querido hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo…

Mi corazón se había saltado un latido por lo que acababa de decir. Obviamente no sabía lo mucho que yo había soñado con este momento. Desde que la vi por primera vez había deseado esto.

_Ahora parecía que mis sueños estaban haciéndose realidad._

* * *

Después de compartir mi primer beso con Katara, parecía que mi corazón nunca dejaría de latir rápidamente. Las cosas se veían tan…mucho más alegres para mí. Me sentía completo y feliz.

La vida como la conocía, comenzaba a cambiar, mejorando a cada segundo.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y ella sugirió que fuera a casa, y tendríamos otra sesión de tutoría otro día, que estaba perfectamente bien para mí. Justo antes de irme, le di un beso de despedida, cosa que hizo que mi corazón se alterara más y comenzara a latir más fuerte, tan fuerte, que ella _lo escuchó_. Cosa que la hizo reír, su risa fue tan contagiosa, que me hizo reír a mí también.

Nos dijimos adiós; pero yo no quería dejarla. Pasaron casi _cuatro_horas antes de que mi corazón bajara de ritmo, y empezara a volver a la normalidad.

* * *

**N/A: ¿No fue muy lindo? Sólo para aclarar, Katara ama a Zuko desde antes que que fuera lindo, y tenía una foto de ellos en la fiesta de Halloween... Uf!**

**Por favor REVIEW y díganme si les gusto el capi o no :)**

**¿Alguna pregunta? No vaciles! pregúntame**

**Adios chicos!**

_N/T: Awww! ese lindo beso merece un lindo review, fueron necesario que transcurriera el 81.81% de la historia para q hubiese contacto labial (son 11 caps), pero lo logramos! :D... El siguiente capítulo se llama **PERDÓNENME**, y uds creen que Zuko se disculpará con... ¿?¿?¿? Predicciones en un review!... Muchas gracias a todos lsos que han leido los caps pasados, no estoy en condiciones de escribir su nombre como lo hacía antes por falta de ancho de banda :P... pero aun así sepan que los adoro!_

**(1*) Con esas extrañas comidas de la tribu agua no sé que cocina olería bien XD**

**(2*) es el personaje protagónico y antagónico de las películas de George Lucas, La Guerra de las Galaxias. Tanto la trilogía original como la antecedente, siguen el ascenso de Anakin en su conocimiento de La Fuerza, su caída al Lado Oscuro y finalmente, su redención. Tiene un alter ego: Anakin Skywalker**


	10. Perdónenme

**N/A: perdonen por tardarme tanto, estoy trabajando en una nueva historia. Aqui está el siguiente capítulo, espero que sutedes chicos lo disfruten, y por favor REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Avatar no me paertenece, sino a M y B.**

_N/T: Jaja, este cap sí lo traduje yo... no tenía mucho que hacer así que me tome el trabajo... recuerden que el siguiente cap es el último :O_

_Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece, es de Humiex3, sólo la traducción, adaptacion y formato me pertenecen (nótese q intenté hacer sonar mi cargo algo más importante XD)_

* * *

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo utilizando mis lentes de contacto, así que hoy era el primer día en un par de semanas en el que me ponía mis viejos anteojos negros. Se sentía muy bien no llevar lentes. Me sentía natural usando estos, era casi como si volviera a ser yo mismo. Pero sabía que no era el mismo para nada. Ni siquiera estaba cerca.

Era diferente, había cambiado. Y no le llamaría cambiar para bien, exactamente.

Pero no entiendo porque pensaba tanto en eso, lo tenía todo ahora. Tenía a Katara…tenia buen aspecto. ¿Qué más podría pedir un chico? Eso solo que parecía que Katara no podía completar a todo mi ser. Me hacia feliz, eso era obvio, pero faltaba algo.

Ahora que Sokka y yo ya no nos hablábamos, Me sentía…bueno, me sentía triste. Desde la primera sesión de tutoría con Katara, ella y yo nos habíamos vuelto inseparables.

Pero simplemente no _podía_ jugar _Guerra de las galaxias_con Katara de la manera en la que lo hacía con Sokka. No podía burlarme de ella por ser menos inteligente que yo, o discutir con ella sobre cualquier tema.

Había muchas cosas que hacía con Sokka, que simplemente no podía hacer con Katara. Era como si hubiera perdido a mi hermano. Lo que lo hacía peor era que Sokka me odiaba por lo que le había hecho. Y eso-

-¿Cariño, eres tu ahí abajo?- Escuche la voz de Ursa, mientras la veía bajar por las escaleras, solo para verme sentado en la cocina con una taza de chocolate caliente a las doce de la madrugada. Éramos solo mis pensamientos y yo.

-Si- contesté despreocupadamente, tomando un trago de mi deliciosa bebida.

Sus ojos se veían cansados y adormitados porque acababa de levantarse. Estaba usando una bata para dormir. Siempre había pensado que Katara nunca podía dormir bien porque mi padre siempre estaba en el trabajo. Normalmente llegaba pasada la medianoche, porque vivía muy ocupado. "¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado despierto?"

-No mucho - contesté. - No podía dormir.

-¿Hay algo en tu mente? - preguntó, sonaba preocupada. Se sentó en el asiento de al lado, en la mesa de la cocina. Eso me hacía sentir culpable, como no había sido muy gentil con ella que digamos desde que cambié. Lamentaba haberle dicho todas esas cosas en la fiesta.

-Es solo que… - empecé, debatiéndome en si podría confiar en ella o no. Tenía que hablar con alguien en ese momento. - Las cosas no están yendo muy bien que digamos entre Sokka y yo…y no sé cómo arreglarlas - confesé avergonzado mientras miraba fijamente mi taza de chocolate caliente.

-¿Mmm…hiciste algo malo?

Suspiré; No quería entrar en detalles de cómo rechacé su recital de trompeta, y de que me avergonzaba un poco que me vieran con él en la escuela.

-Nada muy malo…pe-pero, supongo que herí un poco sus sentimientos. - Admití, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Sonrió con tristeza.

-Es bastante obvio lo que tienes que hacer amor - dijo. - Solo discúlpate, tan simple como eso.

Tragué saliva; Sabía que iba a decir eso. Todas las madres lo hacían. ¿Solo _disculparme_? Sokka ni siquiera me _miraba_, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hablar con el?

-No es tan fácil mamá… - Murmuré. - ¡No puedo simplemente disculparme para que todo vuelva a estar bien entre nosotros! - La contradije severo; Sabia que no debía desquitarme con ella. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Puso una mano en mi hombro gentilmente.

-Entonces tal vez _yo_no sea la indicada para ayudarte con esto… - susurró suavemente. - Tal vez deberías pedirle a Katara un consejo.

Lo consideré por un Segundo, nunca le había dicho a Katara lo que había pasado entre Sokka y yo. Me daba demasiada vergüenza decirle las cosas horribles que le había hecho. Si le contara tenía una tenue pista de que me respondería.

-Tal vez… - murmuré.

Ursa continuó

- Bueno, lo que sea que hagas Zuko, solo espero que sea lo correcto - Luego se puso de pie y me palmeó suavemente el hombro, antes de dirigirse a su cuarto, subiendo las escaleras.

Y luego me golpeó un fuerte impulso. Aun si disculparme con Sokka no sirviera de nada, sabría que si serviría con una persona.

- ¡Mamá…espera! Le pedí mientras me paraba de la mesa.

Se giró solo para verme chocar contra ella, dándole un enorme abrazo.

- Lo siento _mami_ - Murmuré entre su cabello. Me correspondió abrazándome fuertemente, y fue ahí cuando supe que me había perdonado.

* * *

- ¿Hey, cual es la gran emergencia? - Preguntó Katara curiosa, mientras entraba a mi casa. Su cara estaba llena de confusión, cosa que la hacía lucir aun más adorable.

-Necesitamos hablar - contesté tembloroso, sin mirarla a los ojos.

No podía ver sus ojos, pero su voz sonó demasiado tensa y nerviosa cuando susurró

- Okey…

Luego subí las escaleras con ella pisándome los talones. Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto cerré la puerta detrás de mí. No podía ver su expresión porque estaba dándome la espalda, observaba mi cuarto por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

Tomé aliento.

-Katara, quería hablar contigo sobre…

-¿Qué paso con todos tus posters de _Star Wars_? - me interrumpió, aun dándome la espalda.

Estaba sorprendido por su pregunta, más que nada porque solo recordaba que Katara había entrado a mi cuarto una vez, cuando éramos niños. Estaba sorprendido de que aun recordara eso.

-Los quité - contesté.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente para encararme, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó, incrédula.

-Yo-yo… No sabía que responderle. Estaba sorprendido de su arranque repentino sobre los posters que Ty Lee me había hecho quitar.

Se dio cuenta de lo sorprendido que estaba, y pareció componerse un poco.

-¿Los tiraste? - preguntó en un tono de voz suave, sin mirarme. Se veía incomoda.

-No… - respondí calmado. - Están en mi closet. - ¿Por qué estaba así por mis posters? - ¿Estás bien Katara? - pregunté, casi en un susurro. ¿Tenían algo que ver aquí las hormonas femeninas?

- Es solo que…Yo-yo _extraño al antiguo Zuko_ - tartamudeó, sonrojándose mientras miraba al piso.

Mis ojos se abrieron por el shock.

No había visto eso venir.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Suspiró.

-No quiero decir que extrañe la forma en la que la pandilla de Mai se burlara de ti, y yo te defendiera, solo extraño la forma en la que solías ser - explicó - Como eras tan alegre y tímido todo el tiempo. Pareces como si no estuvieras cómodo contigo mismo ahora…

Estaba desconcertado, y totalmente en shock. Lo que acababa de decir era nuevo para mí; Supongo que no me veía claramente. Sin Sokka probablemente parecía deprimido todo el tiempo. Lo que me dolía era que Katara tuviera que verme de esta forma.

Decidí tomar el consejo de mi mamá y pedirle ayuda.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

Levantó la mirada y me miró directamente a los ojos.

- Deja de tratar de ser alguien que no eres - dijo con tanta intensidad que me dejó sin aliento.

Desvié mi mirada de ella y miré por la ventada; Finalmente parecía saber que debía hacer. Tenía que devolver mi vida a como era antes. No era exactamente lo que quería hacer…pero tenía que hacerlo.

Ya no podía seguir viviendo con este estilo de vida. Quería ser el de antes; ese chico ñoño que solía ser yo. Era una mejor persona en esos tiempos. Y aparentemente no era el único que lo pensaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela todos estaban sorprendidos cuando me vieron. No llevaba mis lentes de contacto, me había puesto mis lentes negros de fondo de botella. Y llevaba mis pantalones con tiras, con una camiseta normal. Solo había dejado mi cabello, no estaba lleno de gel, estaba natural, despeinado.

Y para ser honesto…me sentía total y completamente cómodo de esta manera. Me sentía yo mismo. Y me hacía sentir aun _más_ cómodo que a Katara le gustara de esta manera, eso era lo único que importaba.

Esperé a Sokka enseguida de su casillero después de la escuela. Esos cinco minutos me parecieron una hora. Cuando finalmente llegó ni siquiera se fijó en mí. Simplemente empezó a sacar libros de su mochila y los metió en su locker.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

-Hola Sokka - saludé nervioso, mi voz salió en un chillido.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba parado a su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron en ese momento.

-¿Zuko? - preguntó atomito. Asentí. - ¿Qué te pasó?

-Ya terminé con eso de tratar de ser alguien que no soy… - murmuré. - Estuviste en lo cierto todo el tiempo…y lo siento.

Sokka se me quedó viendo como si fuera E.T. Suspiró

-Pensé que nunca dirías eso.

Mis ojos se abrieron con confusión.

-¿Quieres decir que…ya no estás enfadado conmigo? - le pregunté, incrédulamente. ¿Todo lo que tenía que hacer era disculpar? Mi mamá tenía razón.

-Solo esperaba que supieras que lo que hiciste había estado mal, y lo sabes ahora - dijo honestamente.

-Sokka…de _verdad _lo siento - susurré, de verdad lo hacía. Lo había extrañado muchisimo, y en primer lugar lamentaba haberme hecho ese cambio de look.

Asintió y me regaló una cálida sonrisa.

-Lo sé.

Le devolví la sonrisa y supe que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes. Serian mejor. Mucho mucho mejor.

* * *

**N/A: El siguiente cap será el último, espero que les haya ustado este**

**Please Review!!**

**Los reviewa hacen feliz a un escritor**

**Y un escritor feliz hace una mejor historia**

_N/T: Buaaa Buaaaa, se va a acabarrr T_T... lloremos todos juntos! :P... muschisimas gracias a Rashel, Lady Cool, Lollipop, azrael, selimoon, blue eyes princess, lady down y todos los demás que me han acompañado desde el principio en esta super cute historia_

_Pd: me gsuta el Zuko humilde, pero ¿pq diablos tenía que volverse a poner las tirantas?_


	11. Epílogo: Nerd Feliz

**Capitulo 11; Nerd Feliz**

**N/A Último capitulo ;)**

**Y lo sé, es corto, lo siento**

**Disclaimer; No soy dueña de nada, más que de la imaginación.**

_N/T: Tadaannnn!!!_

_Disclaimer2: bla bla bla, uds ya lo saben._

**

* * *

-¿Qué vas a ordenar?- Le pregunté a Katara. -Puedes tener lo que quieras.**

Katara sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara.

-Comeré los raviolis con champiñones-

Le devolví la sonrisa con una de mis famosas sonrisas de lado, esas que tanto amaba ella, y decidí lo que pediría.

-Esta doble cita no fue una mala idea, ¿saben?- dijo Sokka mientras comía un poco de pan de nuestros aperitivos. -No sabía que Katara fuera tan torpe.

Ella sonrió avergonzadamente. No pude evitar reírme, pensando en lo que había pasado hacia diez minutos. Mientras subíamos las escaleras del restaurante se tropezó, afortunadamente, ahí estaba yo para atraparla. Después de que Sokka y yo arreglamos las cosas, decidimos salir en una cita doble; Katara&yo, y Suki&él. Resultó que nos divertimos mucho. Y diversión para Sokka, era ver a la pobre de Katara tropezar. Bueno, en realidad la expresión de su cara cuando se calló fue bastante graciosa.

-¿Recordaran ir a mi torneo de golf del sábado cierto?- preguntó Sokka.

Katara contestó por los dos

-No nos lo perderíamos.

Después de que le dije a Katara que no había ido al Recital de Sokka por la fiesta que Ty Lee había dado para mi, estaba un poco decepcionada, pero le alegró que me hubiera disculpado con él. Y había aceptado venir conmigo a cualquier evento, torneo, o recital que Sokka tuviera de ahí en adelante. Lo que la hacía una novia perfecta.

Y después de que me felicitara por hacer lo correcto, nos besamos, cosa que me hizo _muy_ feliz.

Decidí quedarme con mis lentes porque a Katara le gustaban. Creía que me hacían ver muy adorable. Llevaba mi cabello desordenado como siempre, lo que hacía que ella casi se desmayara. Pero tiré a la basura los suspensores y los zapatos. Eran demasiado ñoños. Iba vestido sencillamente con unos jeans y una sudadera de Harvard en la cena.

-Oh, y Ty Lee me pidió que la disculpara por no haber venido con Haru. Supongo que estaban demasiado ocupados como para llegar- informó Suki.

Sokka bufó.

-Han estado muy ocupados últimamente.

El resto de la noche fue de diversión sana. Comimos un montón y Katara y yo compartimos un pay de queso. Sokka hizo algunas bromas, cosa que hizo que Suki expulsara Coca Cola de su nariz; que fue bastante divertido de ver. Ella y Sokka eran una muy buena pareja, Suki lo hacía feliz, y eso me hacia feliz a mí. Pero creo que la mejor parte de la cena fue cuando Katara y yo jugamos a golpearnos los pies por debajo de la mesa.

* * *

Esa noche cuando fui a llevarla, la encaminé hasta su puerta. En vez de decirme adiós y luego irse, me arrastró hacia el otro lado de la casa, donde había un enorme árbol. La puse enfrente de mí, y la presioné contra él.

Esta era una tradición que teníamos, que me complacía _bastante_. Como el padre de Katara estaba en su casa, probablemente en la sala viendo la TV, no podíamos tener nuestro tiempo a solas en frente de la puerta, así que lo teníamos detrás de un árbol, donde no podía vernos.

Katara puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me incliné para besar sus hermosos labios. Mientras que nuestros labios se movían en sintonía, me quitó los lentes sin romper el beso. Cuando ella y yo teníamos nuestras pequeñas sesiones de besos, mis lentes solían estorbar. Así que tenía que quitármelos.

No era que me importara, al menos estaba besando a la niña de mis sueños, que era de hecho mi _novia_, y la tenía toda para mi solito.

Era un nerd muy feliz.

**

* * *

****N/A: Si lo sé, fue **_**demasiado**_** corto. Y les pido disculpas. **

**En general toda la historia es corta. Así que espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews.**

_N/T: seehh, por fin terminó D:... lloremos todos juntos... y los q pedían un punto intermedio... ahi lo tiennen!! :D... dejen reviews contando como les pareció el epílogo (es más un epílogo q un cap)... Matta Nee!_

_Pd: Quise poner a Haru como novio de Ty Lee por este caps de chibis... shipping school time creo q se llama... no recuerdo muy bien... cuando Haru le hace escultura de piedra a Ty Lee... me encanta esa parejita XD_


End file.
